Green is the Enemy, I Guess
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Rin is head over heels for Neru, but Neru is too busy plotting against Miku to notice. Rin has nothing against Miku, really, but she couldn't turn Neru down when Neru asked her to join. If only Neru would stop hating Miku and learn to love Rin instead.
1. What's So Great About Her Anyway?

**Author's Note: Warnings: This story contains yuri, and some minor elements of sci-fi I guess (they're Vocaloids, after all).**

Operation One

What's So Great About Her Anyway?

"Okay, roll call!" Neru demanded as she flopped onto her throne, which was actually just a chair, but Neru had ordered them to refer to it as a throne, so now it was a throne. "New girl, you first!"

"M-m-me?" stammered the newest member, her blue and purple hair brushing against the floor as she whipped her head around to look at Neru.

"You are new, right?" questioned Neru sharply. "Obviously, that points to my meaning you. Hurry up, we have things to do."

"Y-yes!" The girl stood up, incredibly straight and stiff, and announced, "I'm Green is the Enemy's newest member, Aoki Lapis."

"Next," ordered Neru with a bored expression.

"Green is the Enemy's knowledge officer, Suzune Ring," said a blue-haired girl, not even bothering to stand up even when Neru glared at her. The blue-haired girl simply smiled in return.

"Green is the Enemy's supervisor, SF-A2 Miki," said the next girl, standing up with a polite smile to Neru.

"Green is the Enemy's networking officer, Megpoid Gumi," said a green-haired girl, standing up as required then returning quickly to her seat.

"Green is the Enemy's second-in-command, Kagamine Rin," continued a blonde girl, staring at Neru, who nodded in approval with a smile that made the blonde girl's cheeks go red.

"And I'm the leader of Green is the Enemy, Akita Neru," Neru finally announced. "Everyone is present and accounted for. Meeting begin."

Rin looked at the girls around her. Everyone was here because they had something they held against Miku. Neru said that she hated everything about Miku, from her appearance to her popularity. Gumi said she hated how Miku barely had to try for her songs to be hits and called her an attention hog. Ring complained about constant comparisons between her and Miku and how fans complained that she was just a rip off of Miku. Miki was less vocal about her opinions and had half-heartedly stated that Miku had so many fans that someone had to hate her to balance out all that affection. Rin was still uncertain as to why Aoki hated Miku, but she was new to the club so they might not find that out for a while.

Then, there was Rin. Rin was different from everyone else because, in actuality, she kind of liked Miku. She didn't hate the girl at all. The only reason she was here was because . . . .

"Rin," Neru said sharply, slicing through Rin's train of thought. "Pay attention, second-in-command, this is important."

"Right, sorry," apologized Rin.

She was here because of Neru.

For years now, Rin had liked Neru, but she could never find the right time to admit it. Neru was too busy to notice though. Neru spent all her time hating Miku, which had caused the formation of this club.

. . .

Rin had been watching television one day when Neru had leaped on top of her, literally, and grabbed her by the shirt collar, yelling, "I have a brilliant idea, Rin!"

"Really?" Rin had said, her face going bright red from being in such close proximity to Neru. She had been able to feel Neru's breath on her face, so had Neru been able to feel Rin's heart racing?

"You bet! I'm gonna start a club!" Neru had seemed so pleased with herself. Rin had almost broken out laughing right then and there from the expression on the girl's face.

"A club?" Rin had questioned, humouring the girl.

"Yep! It's a club dedicated to hating Miku! I'm gonna call it 'Green is the Enemy!' What do you think, Rin?"

Neru had been staring at her with such a hopeful expression. Still, Rin had been about to tell her how childish that was. Then, Neru had cut her off.

"And you'll be second-in-command, right, Rin?"

Rin had frozen at those words. If she was second in command, that meant she'd be spending a lot of time with Neru, right? Rin had peered at the girl's yellow eyes, considering this proposition. Of course, as a girl in love, the answer had been obvious.

"Sure, of course, Neru," she had agreed.

"Yes! I love you, Rin! You're the best! Let's go find some more members! I'm sure there are other people here who hate Miku!"

. . .

"Rin, quit zoning out!" Neru snapped, again retrieving Rin from her thoughts. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Kiyoteru needed some help," Rin sighed. "I couldn't turn him down."

"You're too nice for your own good, idiot," Neru sighed, shaking her head affectionately.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Anyway, has anyone come up with any brilliant plans?" Neru questioned, returning her attention to the rest of the crowd. When no one spoke up, she sighed irritably. "Really? No one? Good thing I had prepared for this." Her eyes turned to Gumi. "Gumi, do you know anyone working in a zoo?"

"Neru, this doesn't sound _safe_," Miki pointed out on Rin's behalf, seeing the girl grow tense. Rin smiled gratefully, and Miki returned the smile.

"Calm down, I just wanted mice," Neru sighed, casting Miki an annoyed look.

"Wouldn't a pet shop be more logical if you only wanted mice?" Ring pointed out.

Neru glared at Ring, who stared at her with her omnipresent relaxed smile that seemed to imply that she found everything in the world amusing and that nothing ever bothered her enough to make her frown. Neru continued to glare at her, waiting for Ring to back down, but Ring just stared at her. Rin grew concerned. She was going to make Neru lose her temper. This wasn't good.

Then, right before Neru was going to explode, Ring averted her gaze submissively, though she still smiled easily. Neru seemed satisfied enough and then turned back to Gumi. "So, Gumi? Can you get me some mice?"

"Of course I can," said Gumi indignantly, then she turned away and started talking into her Bluetooth.

"Neru, what exactly are you planning?" Rin questioned, though she feared she already knew.

When Neru smiled at her, she knew she was right. "Oh, Rin, isn't it obvious?"

. . .

"Rin and Miki, decoy Miku, okay?" Neru commanded a few days later. "Ring and Gumi, act as back up in case Miku gets away from them. New kid,"—Aoki squeaked, jumped, and turned to Neru, who rolled her eyes—"you're with me. Grab a box. Okay, everyone, get into position."

As Rin and Miki wandered the halls, trying to find Miku, Miki caught on to Rin's disappointment quickly. "I'm sure she just wanted to train Aoki," Miki offered.

"I know," Rin sighed. "But I'm second-in-command. I shouldn't be working as a decoy. I should be with Neru, doing the hard stuff."

"You're still Neru's favourite, Rin," Miki insisted. "She's not going to fall for Aoki just because they worked together once."

Rin smiled half-heartedly at her friend, grateful for her reassurance. Miki had always known about Rin's feelings for Neru, and Rin still couldn't remembering telling her about it. She'd probably guessed it. Miki seemed to have a knack for knowing who liked who. Heck, she'd known that Yuki and Len liked each other even before the two themselves had noticed. She'd guessed that they'd start dating immediately after the two first met and, lo and behold, the two had been dating for over a year now.

"Miku!" Miki called, waving Miku over as she caught sight of the teal-haired girl.

Miku cautiously walked over to them, staring at Rin suspiciously. Rin couldn't blame her. As second-in-command of the Green is the Enemy club, she normally wouldn't even bother acknowledging Miku's presence. Miki was looser, however, and maintained a friendship with Miku, which put her out of Neru's favour.

"Rin wants to learn how to make tenpura. Can you help me teach her?" Miki questioned.

Well, Miki was creative, Rin could say that much. Miku hesitated for a moment before smiling at Rin and giving her heartfelt agreement. Rin was going to be sick from guilt. She felt terrible for what she was doing to Miku, but she had to. For Neru.

. . .

"Took you guys long enough," Neru grumbled as Miki and Rin joined the rest of the club around the corner to Miku's room.

"My fault," said Miki. "My distraction was too distracting."

"I don't even care enough to ask what it was," replied Neru.

Then, Miku's scream ripped through the air. Neru pushed everyone out into the open as Miku fled her room, slamming the door shut before one of a hundred white mice could escape her room. Neru broke out laughing, along with the majority of the club. Rin only felt sick as Miku locked gazes with her. Miku's teal eyes were filled with tears as she shouted at Rin, "What did I do to deserve this? What have I ever done to you?"

"I'm sorry."

The words didn't make it past Rin's lips, though, as she stared at Miku. Instead, she just stared at her pathetically. Miku's tears spilled as she dashed down the hallway, out of sight. Neru patted Rin on the back and then pulled her into a hug, but Rin was too guilt-ridden to appreciate it. Poor Miku. But it was for Neru. Rin stared at the yellow-haired girl who laughed so joyfully.

For Neru.

**Author's Note: Look for 2-3 updates a week for this story. And I know we call in tempura but my Japanese teacher told us it's called tenpura so I'm gonna go with what she said. Anyway, this story is the story of many one-sided pairings of girls who seem to see no point in falling in love with boys :P Well, except for Yuki, but yeah. You'll see what I mean later. Also, the character thing says Rin and Miki because it switches between the two views and they are the protagonists. It doesn't mean they're the canon pairing. Oh, right, and Ring and Aoki are Vocaloid3, not OCs. I'm including Vocaloid3 just because I can. Actually, no, I just like loving all Vocaloids. Seeu will be a regular later on in the series. M'kay, that's all. Please review!**


	2. Why Do You Like Her?

Operation Two

Why Do You Like Her?

"So Neru's forming a club?" Miki had asked Rin one day. Miki couldn't remember how the topic had come up, but she remembered that she'd been lounging around in Rin's room, lying on her stomach on the other girl's bed and reading Rin's latest manga purchase.

"Uh huh," Rin had mumbled, her fingers working busily as she typed out a review to Miki's newest song as Miki had requested.

"What kind of club?" Miki asked, flipping to the next page of the manga.

"You're not gonna like it," Rin had warned her, her eyes still glued to the computer. "It's very Neru-like."

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad, Rin," Miki had scolded, turning another page. Then, her face had gone bright red and she'd closed the book in a hurry. She had glared at Rin and scolded, "What kind of manga are you reading, Rin?"

"What?" Rin had questioned, glancing over for a moment to see which volume Miki had picked up. "Oh. That. Well, it's two girls, anyway. I know what girls look like."

"Still, that's just . . . . Ugh, Rin, my image of you is ruined," Miki had groaned, staring dejectedly at the abandoned manga. A part of her had still wanted to read it, but ladies didn't read those kinds of things.

"Don't check my browser history, then," Rin had said absently and she'd continued tapping away on the keys.

"Too much information, Rin," Miki had sighed. "Anyway, the club?"

"It's called Green is the Enemy." Rin had peeked at Miki in the corner of her eye, trying to determine whether or not to continue. She hadn't seemed bothered by Miki's restrained expression and had continued, "It's a club she's creating for the sole purpose of hating Miku."

"Neru is such a child," Miki had sighed, hoping that Rin might have noticed that now and might have decided to give up on Neru. It had always been a hopeless chase, anyway.

"Well, she asked me to be second-in-command." Rin had let it drop there, and Miki had known that she wouldn't continue unless Miki prodded her.

"Did you accept?" Miki had wanted to know.

Rin had stared at her computer, too ashamed to face her friend. Miki had known the answer even before Rin had spoken. "I did."

They had fallen silent for a moment. Then, Miki had asked, "May I join, too?"

Rin had been startled and had exclaimed, "Why would you want to join, Miki? You and Miku are, like, best friends!"

_Because I want to be with you, Rin. Because it's not fair that ungrateful Neru always gets you all to herself. Because I don't want you spending all that time alone with her. Because I want you to notice how I feel._

Miki had said none of this. Instead, she'd simply smiled and had replied, "Just 'cause."

Rin had looked incredibly adorable when she'd tilted her head to the side with a curious expression on her face.

. . .

"Miki, I need your help!" Rin cried out, bursting into Miki's room without so much as a knock. Miki hurriedly stuffed the manga she'd been reading under her covers, hoping Rin hadn't caught sight of it. But Rin was too flustered to notice. Instead, she looked at Miki with a panicked expression.

"What is it, Rin?" Miki asked, concerned.

"Neru's on my case about my lack of plotting against Miku!" Rin whined, flopping across the bed and, as such, lying right next to Miki. Miku felt a little embarrassed having Rin brushing against her so carelessly, but it didn't mean anything to Rin, which saddened her a little. Rin was just doing what friends did. She loved Neru, so she never even bothered to think of Miki in such a way. "I need help!"

"You want me to help you come up with an idea for a prank?" Miki questioned. She was a little uncomfortable with that. Miku was still a close friend of hers, and she only went along with pranks, never invented one herself.

"Yeah, I really need your help, Miki!" moaned the girl, pouting and wrapping her arms around Miki and shaking her friend. "Pleeeeeease, Miki?"

Miki's face started going a little red. Normally she was good at avoiding letting that happen, but Rin was incredibly close to her right now, too close for Miki to keep her careful composure for much longer.

"Mikiiiii, please say yes," begged Rin. "I'll love you forever and ever!"

"Okay, Rin, I have one," Miki agreed. Then, Rin squeezed her tightly.

"Yay Miki! I love you so much! You're the best friend ever!" Rin smiled brightly at her then teased, "If Miku isn't careful, I'm gonna steal you away from her."

Miki's face went bright red despite herself, and Rin didn't miss it. Rin's eyes sparkled as she stared at the other girl. "So are the rumours true then, Miki?"

Miki blinked at her, not understanding. What rumours? When she repeated this out loud, Rin cast her a disbelieving look.

"Well, everyone thinks you and Miku are a couple," replied Rin. "After all, neither of you have shown any feelings for anyone else, and you _do_ spend a lot of time together."

"It's called being _friends_," Miki sighed, unable to believe that Rin had even considered that a valid option. "I love Miku, but as a friend, okay?" Her cheeks look on a pink tinge as she continued indignantly, "Besides, there's someone who I've liked for a long time, so there."

"Miki, you like someone?" Rin asked excitedly, looking at the girl with her sparkling blue eyes, eager for more information. "Why is this the first I've heard of this?"

"Because it's a secret," Miki replied haughtily, cursing herself inwardly for telling Rin she liked someone. How stupid could she get?

"Who is it?" Rin questioned.

"I told you: it's a secret," replied Miki.

"Miki," whined Rin.

"So, anyway, this prank," was all Miki would say in response. Rin sighed and stared at Miki to prove she was listening. "It's pretty's simple. Fill a garbage can three quarters full. Make sure Miku's in her room, lean the trash can again the closed door, and knock. When she opens, it will spill in and flood her room. Simple, but it works, and it's horrible to clean up."

"That's great!" exclaimed Rin. "Thanks very much, Miki!"

"Yeah yeah," said Miki. "Just don't tell Miku it was my idea."

"'Kay," replied Rin cheerfully. "So, watcha readin'?"

"I borrowed it from your room," Miki informed her, her face going red. The cover had warned her that the manga was meant for older audiences, and, though she hadn't seen anything bad yet, Rin would know it was coming.

"Ooh, I haven't finished this one yet!" Rin told her. "Let's read together!"

"Read together?" Miki questioned.

"Yeah, we just sit like this and we read it together, goof," Rin laughed. Then, she scootched closer to the other girl. "C'mon, hurry up, I've already read this part."

Miki's face was going such a bright red that she was certain it would catch Rin's attention in the corner of her eyes. Her eyes rushed over the page before she flipped it over, and then they fell into a rhythm. Miki stopped reading the manga after a while. She was too concentrated on Rin's breathing to notice anything else.

. . .

After Rin left, Miki sat alone on her bed for a moment before getting up and leaving her room. Now that Rin was gone, along with the manga she'd been reading, she couldn't think of much else to do than to go visit her best friend.

"Miku, I'm bored," Miki informed her, flopping onto the girl's bed. "Do you have any manga?"

"I saw you," Miku informed her casually, her eyes still stuck on her computer as she scanned the latest comments on her songs. Miki jumped and studied the other girl carefully. "Have you told her yet?"

"No," Miki replied tensely, staring at the back of Miku's head.

"It will only get worse the longer you put off telling her."

"Things are fine the way they are.

Miku turned to Miki, her expression unreadable. "If you don't act soon, you'll lose her."

"You can't possibly know that," Miki scoffed indignantly.

Miku turned back to her computer. "I guess you're right. I can't possibly know that. But I am right. I'd tell her as soon as I could, if I were you."

Miki's lips formed a tight line. "I'm definitely going to submit a plan at the next club meeting."

"I'm ignoring you now."

**Author's Note: Sorry, short chapter, but I didn't have the time for a longer chapter ; Now, let us review. Miki likes Rin. Rin likes Neru. Next chapter there's at least one more pairing that will be mentioned. And then there'll be even more in chapter four. But the Miki/Rin/Neru thing is the main pairing. Oh, I partially modelled Miki after Tamao in Strawberry Panic if you know that novel/anime/manga. I just got the novel and I love Tamao. Anyway, review please!**


	3. For Valentine's Day, Should I Give Her

Operation Three

For Valentine's Day, Should I Give Her Something?

"I love it!" Neru announced as Rin showed her the instructions for the prank Miki had helped Rin with. Rin beamed, and her face grew bright red.

"R-really?" she wondered, enraptured by Neru's golden gaze as the older girl beamed down at her.

"This is really good, Rin," Neru insisted. "Especially considering it's the first prank you've submitted."

"Rin's such a goody-goody," laughed Gumi.

"You have obviously never been in her room," Miki replied to the green-haired girl. Rin's face went red, and she cast Miki a glare.

"Ooh, I wanna see Rin's room," said Ring. Rin squeaked in shock as Ring wrapped her arms around her. She had no idea when she'd gotten there. The blue-haired girl whispered into her ear, "Care to invite me over?"

Rin couldn't help but giggle. It was like a scene in one of her manga. If only Neru would get jealous, but Neru did nothing more but roll her eyes. However, Miki wasn't enjoying watching Ring and Rin and swiftly kicked off her chair and pulled Ring's arms off Rin.

"Stop being a perv, Ring," Miki snapped, scowling.

"She's just playing, Miki," laughed Rin. "I don't mind."

"See, Miki?" Ring said, twirling Miki's cowlick around her finger until Miki batted her hand away. "She doesn't mind."

"W-w-what are they doing?" Aoki questioned Gumi, her eyes widened in terror.

"I'm trying to get lucky," Ring replied, taking Rin captive in her arms again. "So what do you say, Rin?"

Miki was fuming. Neru had lost interest and was reading over Rin's instructions on her throne. Aoki looked absolutely terrified, and Gumi was busy talking to someone via Bluetooth while texting on her Blackberry. Ring had a habit of flirting with Rin, but it was all in good fun, yet Miki still always got annoyed and fought to defend her friend as best she could. Rin couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for her friend at those times.

"Sure, why not?" Rin joked.

Miki's face was bright red as she shouted, "No, Rin, don't say that! She'll take you seriously!"

Ring rested her arm around Rin's shoulders and began to lead her away. "Bye bye, Neru. We're going to Rin's room now."

"Ring, quit it!" shouted Miki. "Stop making Rin a part of your perverted fantasies! Neru, make her stop!"

Rin felt her heart jump. Time seemed to slow down, dragging on at the pace of a slug as she waited for Neru to reply. If Neru didn't do anything, it would mean she had no interest in Rin, right? Then again, she was described as a tsundere, wasn't she? So that meant that it would mean more if she didn't stop her, right? Or it could actually just be that she didn't care.

_Darn it,_ Rin cursed. _Tsunderes are so much easier to understand in manga._

"Ring, we're still in a meeting. Sit down."

Neru hadn't even bothered to look up from her sheet, but her voice was still sharp, making Rin's mind go in circles trying to figure out whether she should read something into that or not. Neru was so confusing. When Rin sat down, Neru cast her a sharp glare. Rin flinched, growing ever more confused. Maybe Neru was jealous. It was a very tsundere thing to get jealous like that, right?

Miki took her seat, her face a bright red. Ring simply stared at Neru, smirking.

"Excuse me for being the only honest one here," Ring mocked. All the girls stared at her, their faces going bright red, other than the uninterested Neru.

"W-what are you talking about?" stammered Aoki.

Ring turned to the girl, who squeaked and averted her gaze. Ring smiled at her and proclaimed, "This club is just a bunch of girls who are too embarrassed to confess how they feel to the person they like."

"Shut up, Rin, you have no idea what you're talking about!" snapped Miki.

Ring turned to her, a challenge in her eyes as she wondered, "Really? Then can you honestly tell me that there isn't someone you have a crush on?"

"Well, I do . . . ," Miki mumbled begrudgingly. "But that doesn't mean everyone else does."

"I do," Gumi replied nonchalantly. "I'm just waiting for her to realize."

Miki's face burned in embarrassment. "W-well, Neru doesn't."

Ring rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Our queen is the only one here who doesn't like someone."

"Correct," snapped Neru. "Now, if you're all just here because you're too wimpy to confess, then leave right now and never come back."

The girls stopped and stared at Neru, trying to judge whether or not she was serious. Rin knew that Neru took this club very seriously, so she decided that Neru was completely serious and cleared her throat to win Neru's attention. The yellow-haired girl turned her gaze onto her.

"We're sorry, Neru," she apologized. "We'll pay attention. Would you like Miki and I to go perform this prank for you?"

"Yeah, whatever," grumbled Neru, scowling at nothing as she turned her gaze back to the wall. "I don't really care anymore. Just go away, all of you."

Rin flinched. Neru's feelings had obviously been hurt by the lack of fidelity to her club. She was probably remembering their two older members, who had become a couple and left the club quite a while back. After a moment of silence, the club dispersed. Miki waited for Rin impatiently at the door as Ring came and attacked Rin again.

"So, to your room, then?" she purred.

"Not now, Ring," Rin mumbled, her eyes locked on Neru as she pushed the blue-haired girl's hands away. Ring looked a little dejected, but she obliged and left Rin be. Miki continued to wait by the door as Rin walked over to Neru. "Neru?"

"What is it?" Neru said absently, lost in her own thoughts.

Rin wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to cheer her leader up somehow, but she didn't know what she could do. "I'm sorry. I won't play with Ring again."

"I don't give a damn whether you two 'play', Rin," Neru snapped angrily, whipping around to face the smaller girl, who winced at the vehemence in her voice. "I just wish you'd all take this club seriously!"

"We do," insisted Rin.

"How many plans have you come up with, Rin?" questioned Neru, her eyes flashing with anger. "One. You're supposed to be second-in-command, and even _you_ aren't committed to this club."

"I am committed!" Rin insisted. "I'll prove it to you! I'll make a whole giant list of pranks for you!"

"Whatever, Rin," sighed Neru, looking toward the wall again. "Just leave me alone, okay? I need some space."

Rin frowned, but she did as her leader requested and left the room with Miki, deep in thought.

. . .

"C'mon, Miki!" whined Rin, shaking the cherry-haired girl by the shoulders as they sat in her room that night. "I need something to cheer Neru up!"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who reads all that manga," Miki argued. "I'm virtually oblivious when it comes to romance."

"That's true," Rin agreed, placing a finger against her lip thoughtfully. "You couldn't even figure out that Ring was just playing."

Miki scowled. "You may think she's just playing, but I know that she's not. She's too stupid to tell the difference between playing and reality."

"You're so mean, Miki," Rin accused. "Now help me come up with an idea!"

Miki rolled her eyes and considered it for a second, much to Rin's satisfaction. Then, she offered up, "You could give her a present."

Rin threw her pillow at Miki in response to that idea. "That's so stupid. Why would I just give her a present out of nowhere?" Then, she sat up quickly, a thought entering her mind. "Wait, what day is it?"

"February tenth," Miki replied cautiously, already having guessed at Rin's intentions.

"I'll make her chocolate!" Rin declared triumphantly, leaping up on the bed and crashing her head against the ceiling. "Ouch!" She crumpled down onto the bed and erupted into a fit of laughter as Miki fussed over her wound.

. . .

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Rin scowled at Yuki, not liking her response. After Miki had finished fretting over the wound on Rin's head, Rin had gone off to get the opinion of her counterpart, Len, who had been with his girlfriend, Yuki, at that moment, on the idea of giving Neru chocolate for Valentine's day.

"Why?" Rin questioned unhappily, pouting.

"Because that will make your feelings too obvious," Len supplied, agreeing with his girlfriend. "You still don't want to confess to her, right?"

Rin's face went bright red and she stuttered fervently, "O-o-of course not! That's _way_ too embarrassing."

"Says the girl who allows Ring to grope her on a regular basis," Len sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Shut up! This is why I hate being your partner!"

"Rin, if you gave her chocolates, it would be obvious that you liked her," Yuki explained.

Rin had pouted and stormed off after that without another word to either of them, hating them for not supporting her. Still, in the end, she'd opted to make chocolates for Neru and decide later whether she wanted to give them to her. She had to admit, Yuki and Len were right. It _would_ make her feelings incredibly obvious. But she really wanted to cheer Neru up, and it was the only thing she could think of.

Well, she'd play it safe now and worry about it when the day finally came around.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, completed chapter is now up! What can I say, I like Yuki x Len. I think they're adorable. So, yeah. You'll find out who everyone likes next chapter. This story will now be updating every Friday (or more often if I get ahead of myself and write three chapters in one sitting or something). Reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Will You Accept Them?

Operation Four

Will You Accept Them?

"Tell Rin her newest shipment came in," Miku requested of Miki as Miki idly organized Miku's many binders of songs.

"Newest shipment of what?" Miki questioned distractedly, too preoccupied by the piles to pay much attention to the other girl.

Miku raised an eyebrow at her and then stated plainly, "Yuri. And can you ask her how it is she can manage to get her hands on such steamy stuff at age fourteen?"

"I put her account under Kaito's name," Miki replied, turning to face her friend, who was preoccupied with a book she'd taken out of a large cardboard box. "How do you know what kind of manga she reads?"

Miku waved the volume toward Miki, and Miki caught sight of something on the pages that she would have been happier not seeing. "Ugh, Miku, watch where you wave that thing," she replied embarrassedly, her cheeks burning bright red.

"You two sit together and read this stuff, don't you?" challenged Miku. "You've gotta be used to it by now."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Miki replied, crawling over to the box, too lazy to get up and walk there. "Why are you going through her stuff, anyway?"

"Well, she refuses to talk to me, so this is the closest I can get to being friends with her again," Miku replied curtly, unable to meet Miki's eyes as Miki looked up at her. Miki saw sadness in Miku's eyes, and she knew it still hurt the diva's feelings that Rin had turned her back from the girl she'd once loved so much in an instant at Neru's request.

"What'd she order, anyway?" Miki wondered curiously, skipping the manga volumes that were covered in plastic, meant to be unwrapped by someone over the age of eighteen and picking up one that looked like a cute little romance. However, the moment she flipped it open, her face went bright red and she slammed it shut, noting the parental advisory on the front cover and the pile of wrappings beside Miku as the girl casually flipped through one of the volumes. "Everyone still thinks she's so innocent despite this stuff being all over her room."

"She's a little lolita," Miku replied. "We could show this to everyone and they'd still believe that she's an innocent little girl."

"Why does she even read this, anyway?" Miki questioned, unable to understand why it intrigued Rin so. Miki took out a DVD box set and checked the back, pleased to see that the rating was fourteen and up rather than eighteen and up.

"That's my fault," replied Miku, putting a book delicately back into the box and taking another one, freeing it of its wrapper. "Mine and Luka's. After she found out that it's possible for girls to be in love, so went crazy over it, and: viola. Yuri fan girl."

"So it's all Magnet's fault, then," Miki supplied.

Miku smirked. "Of course. Anyway, you're making too big a deal out of it. It's not like she's the only one who started going crazy over this stuff once we introduced it. Look at Neru's club."

Miki had to laugh at that. It was true. Neru's club truly was just a band of girls too afraid to admit their feelings to another girl. Miku and Miki had figured it all out long ago.

Rin loved Neru, plain and simple; Gumi liked Iroha, but she'd never acted like it in front of anyone so even Iroha was probably oblivious; Ring liked Rin and was very, very open about it; Miki, of course, loved Rin and couldn't manage to admit it due to the girl being obsessed with their leader; as Miki and Miku had recently discovered while eavesdropping on the girl as she made chocolates for Valentine's day, Aoki liked Lily, which Miki saw as an odd match but said nothing to; and, once upon a time, the club's old members, Meiko and Luka, had both been in love with each other and been too afraid to admit it.

"Do you like anyone, Miku?" Miki questioned, staring at her friend curiously.

"Of course," scoffed Miku. "But it's a secret."

"Aw, c'mon, Miku," whined Miki, pouting up at her friend. "You gotta tell me now! It's gonna kill me if I don't know."

"Too bad for you," sang Miku, smirking at her. "Besides, you're the last person I should be telling."

"What does that mean?" Miki questioned.

Miku rolled her eyes. "Think about it for a while, sweetie, and then you'll know exactly who it is that I like. It's not my fault she's too stupid to notice."

Miki stared at her friend, dissatisfied, and fell deep into concentration. Why would she be the last person Miku should tell? They were best friends. Miki was now deeply confused.

. . .

Miki fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Her hands felt clammy as she held a small heart-shaped box which held the chocolate's she'd made. She looked at the pink ribbon she'd tied into a bow on the top of the red box, wondering if it was perfect enough. It looked a little lopsided to her. For what must have been the tenth time, she undid the ribbon and retied it. Her heart was thundering in her chest, and her fingers shook mercilessly. She knew her cheeks had turned the brightest red and nothing she could do would cool them down. She closed her eyes gently and prepared herself. When she opened them again, she peered at Rin, who was chatting idly with Gumi as the two waited for club activities to begin. Neru was nowhere to be found, as were Ring and Aoki. Miki opened her mouth in preparation to call Rin's name and took a step toward the club entrance before swiftly slamming back against the wall behind the corner. She felt tears pricking her eyes. It was so scary. Why was it so hard just to give her chocolate? She knew Rin would never refuse them, but the thought of giving them to her simply terrified Miki.

"Oh Rin~!"

Miki felt her blood run cold as she caught that voice. Ring ran into the clubroom, her long blue hair flowing behind her. Miki's heart skipped a beat when she saw the box of chocolates in Ring's hand. Miki could guess the girl's intentions immediately, and she wouldn't stand for it.

"Heya, Ring, what's up?" Miki heard Rin say casually.

"I gotcha something," sang Ring cheerfully.

"Wait a minute!" cried Miki, dashing into the club room. Rin stared at Miki, startled; Gumi stared at her rather indifferently; Ring looked mildly amused.

"What is it, Miki?" Rin wondered, panicked.

Miki felt her nervousness returning, but the smirk of Ring's face forced her to be brave as she stared at her feet and stuttered, "I, uh, I wanted to, uh, talk to you in private."

Rin's forehead creased in concern. "Is it urgent? Ring already kind of asked for my attention."

"Well I'm your best friend so I should come first, right?" Miki barked, both saddened and angered by Rin's question.

Rin blinked at her and then smiled. "Sure, yeah." She turned her gaze to Ring for a moment and said, "Sorry, I'll be back in a minute," before standing and following Miki outside of the room. Once they were safely out of earshot, Rin smiled for Miki and wondered, "So what's up, Miki?"

Now that Ring wasn't there to egg her on, Miki couldn't speak. She couldn't think straight, and seeing Rin there in front of her was so terrifying. What if she refused to accept them? What if Rin realized that Miki liked her and turned her down? But what if Rin realized that Miki liked her and chose to accept her feelings? Then what? Miki had no idea what came after that, despite all the romance novels she read. A million thoughts were swarming her head, and embarrassment melded with them all as she realized that she was standing there, like an idiot, unable to speak a single word while Rin smiled at her questioningly. This was devastating. She had no idea what to say or how to say it.

But Rin, her wonderful Rin, saved her. "Are those for me?" she asked, nodding at the chocolates, her eyes shining joyfully. Miki nodded shyly, her heart nearly bursting as Rin's hand brushed hers as she took the box. "Wow, Miki, you sure worked hard! I made you some, too, but they won't be nearly as awesome as this!"

"It's nothing, really," Miki mumbled, finally managing to take control of her voice.

"Shut up, you!" Rin barked teasingly. "If you think this is nothing then what I'm giving is total garbage. C'mon, let's go show this off!"

_So you didn't realize, then?_

That's what Miki thought as Rin dragged her back inside the room, holding her hand as she did. Miki felt disappointment, relief, and regret mingling inside her as Rin gloated about the awesome chocolate to Ring and then to Gumi. When Rin's attention was fully on Gumi, Ring approach Miki. Miki tensed in preparation for an attack. As something was tossed at her, she quickly caught it. She gazed down at the box of chocolates now in her hands, then at Ring, her face a question mark.

"You win," Ring replied. "There's no way she'll accept my chocolate now. You might as well have it."

"Why would I want it?" questioned Miki with a scowl.

"Look, you've already ruined my day, alright?" Ring sighed, genuine grief in her eyes. Miki felt guilt beginning to surface. "Just take them, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Miki murmured, unable to stop herself as she saw that sadness in her rival's gaze.

Ring smirked at her, trying to return to her usual self despite the lingering remorse visible in her expression. "Don't apologize, moron. You won this round. Be happy. It's my own fault for not being brave enough to even try."

Miki wanted to say something more, but she was cut off as Ring swiftly pulled her out of the path of a tiny firecracker that was storming into the room.

"Where have you been, moron?" Iroha snapped as she came to a halt before Gumi and Rin, her eyes locked on the green-haired girl.

"Here," Gumi replied with an innocence that made it clear that she was guilty. "Why?'

"You told me you'd be with Piko!" the small, pink-haired girl fumed.

"I'm having troubles remembering when I said that," Gumi informed her.

Iroha scowled, beyond annoyed. "Yesterday! I told you that I'd need to find you, and you said you be with Piko!"

"Oops. I guess I must've forgotten." It was clear that she hadn't.

Iroha could tell, but she refrained from commenting on it and instead thrust a tied-up bag of chocolates in Gumi's face. "Whatever, here's your chocolates. And before you get any stupid ideas, they're _friendship_ chocolates, _obligatory_ chocolates, got it? That's the only reason why you get any at all."

"How very kind of you," Gumi replied with a smile as she plucked the bag from the short-fused girl's hand. "And here I didn't get you anything. How about cookies on white day?"

"Shut up, I don't care," Iroha snapped. "I have other people to deliver to, so I'm leaving now, stupid. I've wasted enough time searching for you."

Gumi had ignored the girl's rant and had instead snatched a tiny white chocolate ball drizzled with a tiny line of pink chocolate into her mouth. "Mm, yum. Who knew you could cook?"

"You idiot, I cook all the time," Iroha grumbled as she quickly stormed out of the room, scowling as per usual. Gumi continued to munch joyfully on the chocolates as she watched the girl leave. Miki shook her head a little, bemused by it all.

_Valentine's day just isn't good for a girl's heart, huh?_

**Author's Note: Valentine's day continues next Friday. This Iroha is very different from how I usually write her, which was fun. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!**


	5. Can't You at Least Pay Attention When

Operation Five

Can't You at Least Pay Attention When We're Alone?

"Hey, Rin, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Rin froze like a deer in headlights as Miku asked that of her, smiling uncertainly at the blonde girl. Rin, in return, shifted from foot to foot in discomfort. She hadn't spoken to Miku since she'd joined Neru's club, and she knew Neru wouldn't like it. It wasn't fair for Miku to suddenly come at her while she was slipping out of the clubroom for a bathroom break. Still, it wasn't like she hated Miku. She felt bad saying no.

"It'll just take a moment," Miku offered thereafter, seeing that Rin wasn't going to reply. Then, with a fragile smile and sad eyes, she said, "I won't rat you out to Neru, okay? Please, Rin."

Rin, embarrassed by the fact that Miku had so easily been able to tell what she was thinking, glanced at the floor for a moment before looking Miku in the eyes and firmly saying, "I'm not going to betray Neru, Miku."

"I'm not asking you to," Miku insisted. "There's just something I needed to give someone, and I was hoping you'd give it to her for me." A rueful smile played on her lips. "I think she's started to like you more than she likes me."

Rin blinked for a moment, instantly knowing who it was Miku was talking about. Then, she looked away and stubbornly said, "Look, it's not my fault that Miki ditched you for me. She's a member of our club now." She hated being so mean, but she couldn't risk this ever happening again if she planned on winning Neru over. She stared at the ground beside Miku's feet and spat harshly, "You're just going to have to deal with the fact that no one likes you, you attention hog. No one here, at least. No matter who you want me to give whatever it is to, they'll just crush it into dust once they hear it's from you."

Rin couldn't look at Miku. That didn't stop her from hearing the tears in the diva's voice, though, and Rin's peripheral vision caught Miku's hands tightening around the item she held in her hands. "You're right," the teal-haired girl murmured, smiling through the tears that threatened to spill over. "She wouldn't want these, anyway. There's someone else she's interested in, after all. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

It took all Rin had not to chase after Miku, who'd broken into tears during her escape. Rin clenched her hands into fists and stood absolutely still, counting slowly to ten in hopes that that would give Miku enough time to disappear. When that time was up, Rin slumped to the ground against the wall. She'd seen it in Miku's hands. It was chocolate. She'd wanted to give chocolate to someone. Having the bravery to do that was really something, and Rin had stepped all over it. God, she felt terrible.

"You okay?"

Rin didn't even bother looking up and mumbled disconsolately, "No."

Ring slid down the wall beside her, simply sitting there and staring at her. Rin didn't want to talk about it, and Ring seemed to know enough not to prod her for more information. When she was ready, she'd talk about it. Instead, she chose to talk about something else.

"Is there anyone you like, Ring?" she wondered quietly, staring at the floor.

"That's a stupid question, Rin," the girl stated, gazing at her curiously. "Of course I do. Isn't it obvious?"

"Mm," was all Rin mumbled in response. Rin pressed her forehead against her knees. "I hate it. I hate having crushes, liking someone. I just want to be in a happy relationship, like Meiko and Luka."

"You deserve that, Rin," Ring insisted. Rin looked up at her, unable to find comfort in those words. "You could have that, if you really wanted it."

"How?" Rin questioned, unimpressed by this answer.

"Well, I could—"

Ring was cut off as Rin wondered, "You and Neru are the same age, huh? Do you think the reason she doesn't like me is because I'm only fourteen?"

Ring looked rather stung at being cut off, but she shook her head vigourously as though that expression wasn't on her face. She smiled grimly and said, "Look at Len and Yuki. Age doesn't matter when you're a Vocaloid. It's just a number they put on us." Rin was barely listening as Ring continued, as caught up as she was in her depression. "I mean, I like you, and I'm the same age as Neru." Ring's voice fell a littler quieter, become even more distant to Rin's ears. "Why don't you let me replace her, Rin? I'll treat you the way you should be treated."

"Shut up, you creep, and get away from her."

Miki's words were like blades pointed at Ring, her eyes shooting flames as she witnessed the scene before her. Miki was way too protective. She didn't like it when Ring would play with Rin, no matter how innocent it was. It cheered Rin up a little to see her friend behaving the same as usual.

"Ooh, the knight in shining armour has appeared," Ring said with a cheeky grin, looping an arm around Rin's shoulders. "Are you jealous that Rin came to me instead of you when she was upset?"

Miki's eyes flashed angrily. "I hardly think she came to you," the girl replied coolly. She held out a hand to Rin and said, "C'mon, Rin, let's go. Neru asked us to go find Aoki."

With a deep breath, Rin stood, brushing the dirt off herself. Ring followed suit and gazed at Rin curiously as Rin smiled brightly, her cheeks flushing. Neru. Right. She just had to remember that it was all for Neru. Things didn't seem so bad when she kept that in perspective.

"You go back with Neru and Gumi, Ring," the blonde girl commanded, overjoyed to have been given a job she could do properly without hurting Miku again. "Miki and I are fine on our own."

Ring cast Miki an unidentifiable look as Miki grabbed Rin's hand. In it, Rin could see the barest trace of jealousy. She probably wished she could have a job to work on since she didn't seem to have anyone she wanted to give chocolates to. It could keep her mind off of it. With that look in her eyes and a smile, Ring said with a voice of honey, "You really are set out to completely ruin my day, huh, Miki?"

Rin furrowed her brow and argued, "She was just doing what Neru asked, Ring. You don't have to be so mean."

Ring cast Rin a look that could almost be defined as a glare and said slowly with that same tone of voice, "No, Rin, you're the one who's mean." Then, the blue-haired girl seemed to cheer up instantly as she waggled her fingers in a wave farewell and chirped, "Okay, I'm going to go chat with Gumi. See you later."

"Bye bye," Rin murmured, watching the bluette go. Then, she turned to Miki and frowned. "Did I do something wrong? Why was she upset?"

"There's no need to feel pity for that girl," Miki said haughtily. "If you believe everything she says, you'll fall right into her trap. She's a trickster, Rin. She'll manipulate you, and you'll never see it coming. You really should stay away from her."

"She's just playing, silly," Rin laughed, leaning her head on Miki's shoulder and looking up at her with a smile. She didn't miss it when Miki blushed and quickly averted her gaze. With a sly smile, Rin replied, "You just imagined I was Miku, didn't you?"

"What?" Miki exclaimed. "No way! Rin, she's just my friend!"

Rin intertwined her fingers with Miki's and kept her head on the other girl's shoulder as they walked, headed out to find Aoki. Thinking back on the package in Miku's hands, she wondered, "Did you make anything for Miku for Valentine's Day?"

Miki gazed at her curiously. "No, why? We don't do that for each other."

"I guess not," Rin mumbled, feeling even worse now. Had Miku been coming to confess to Miki? If so, then Rin had definitely crushed her, completely and totally. "Never mind then." Miki then prodded Rin in the side and put a finger to her lip, grinning and nodding forward to tell Rin to look.

There stood Aoki, staring at her feet with her face bright red as she spoke to Lily. Neither Rin nor Miki could hear what was being said, but between Aoki's posture and the heart-shaped box in her hands, it was quite obvious. Rin turned her gaze to Lily, more interested in her reaction than anything else. Lily looked impatient, glancing around herself for a moment before turning her blue eyes back on Aoki. Finally, Aoki thrust the box forward, right into Lily's face. Lily stared at it for a moment before removing the lid and grabbing a chocolate, popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly. After what seemed like a lifetime, she smiled and ruffled the hair on the short girl's head. Aoki blushed such a vibrant red that it was visible even all the way from where Miki and Rin stood. Miki and Rin exchanged a glance before striding over to Aoki and each looping an arm with one of hers.

"No happily ever after today," Miki stated.

"You have to come be miserable with the rest of us," Rin concluded.

"W-w-wait, w-w-what are you doing?" Aoki exclaimed, cowering as the two began to drag her away.

"We're repossessing her now," Miki said, smiling cheerily at Lily.

"See you later," Rin called, waving with a huge smile as the three disappeared behind a corner. Only then did she and Miki release Aoki, whose eyes held tears as she gazed at them.

"What did you do that for?" she whined.

"Today, we will all be miserable together!" Miki proclaimed valiantly, placing a fist against here chest and staring passionately into the distance.

Rin giggled and fell to her knees at the majestic Miki's feet. "What, kind madam, do you mean by your words? Is today to be the end of our lives as we know them?"

"No, sweet young lady," Miki said in her most heroic voice, grinning down at Rin like the cocky knight protecting the damsel in distress. "Today, you see, is the day of Saint Valentine, when girls show their affection to boys by giving them chocolate. However, as all the boys are in relationships already, we must search for happy relationships with the remaining females. But, hark, we lovely maidens must pay a price for our sins! And, so, we are forced to live without ever confessing our love to that maiden who holds our heart."

"Does a maiden hold your heart, brave knight?" Rin wondered, fluttering her eyelashes in the most lady-like manner a fourteen-year-old girl could manage.

"Well, I think you might have stolen it," Miki replied, narrowing her eyes flirtatiously.

At that, Rin couldn't help but giggle and state, "You sound like Ring."

Miki's joyful banter came to an end when Rin said that. Bangs covering her eyes, she drew herself back and cast Rin a sad look. "Really, Rin? You have to compare me to her?"

"I'm still here, you know," Aoki pointed out, pouting at the two. "Can we go now?"

"Rin!"

The three club members looked to their leader, who came out with Ring and Gumi behind her. It wasn't her arrival that startled them, though. It was her face, because on that face lay a bright smile and sparkling eyes. Rin's heart thundered. Neru looked so . . . happy. What was going on?

Rin then became conscious of the chocolates in her jacket pocket. She'd meant to give them to Neru. She'd worked all night on them. Now was the perfect chance.

"Everybody, get out," Neru ordered. "I want to talk to Rin alone."

Rin, who had been reaching into her pocket, froze at those words, the thundering of her heart growing worse and worse. Her face burned bright red as all eyes landed on her. Gumi reentered the clubroom with a shrug, swiftly followed by a mopping Aoki. Miki looked to Rin for reassurance, so Rin nodded, telling her to go. Ring, who'd been watching Miki, only entered after the redhead did. And, so, Neru and Rin were left on their own.

"I had something I wanted to talk to you about, actually," Rin confessed, gripping the top of the bag she'd wrapped her chocolates in. She glanced sheepishly at her feet. "I, uh, had something I wanted to give you."

"I can't believe you, Rin!" Neru exclaimed, overjoyed. "You're amazing!"

Rin looked downward, thoroughly embarrassed. "It's nothing, really."

"I can't believe you managed to make Miku cry like that!"

. . . What?

Rin felt like she'd been shattered into a million pieces.

"No matter how many pranks I've pulled, I've _never_ gotten that much of a reaction from her! I have no idea what you did to her, but, whatever it was, it was awesome! You're amazing, Rin!"

Rin felt her hand crushing the chocolates. All this time, all the time she'd spent loving Neru, never getting anything back, all came rushing at her. Why was it like that? Why was it that she couldn't have a happy relationship like Yuki and Len or Meiko and Luka or Kaito and Yukari? Why did she have to be in love with the one person who didn't seem to have a romantic bone in her body? Why? _Why?_ As her emotions rose higher and higher, she lost control of herself, and she couldn't help herself when she yelled, "You idiot! Why does everything have to be about Miku with you? Can't you just pay attention to me for once? It's not fair, Neru! Can't you see that I . . . I . . . ." Rin squeezed her eyes shut and exclaimed, "I hate you, Neru!"

**Author's Note: This is very late. I'm sorry, I had writer's block, but I'm back now. Just in time for Valentine's Day. Just so you know, who ends up with who has been set since day one, but I'd love to hear which parings you like :) And special thanks to **_**sonitaka**_** and **_**HollowPoint**_** for inspiring me to get off my butt and return to this story. Happy Valentine's Day! Message me if it's been a while since I've updated this or I'll forget please :P**


	6. Have You Forgotten About Me?

Operation Six

Have You Forgotten About Me?

Iroha and Rin stared, wide-eyed with excitement, at the television screen as they nibbled down on their fourth container of Pocky. That is, fourth container that held nine unique packets each. Within the kittyler's room lay a selection of yuri manga and anime seasons, courtesy of Rin. While it wasn't uncommon for the two to hole up in Iroha's room once a week and watch non-stop anime, it was incredibly uncommon for them to have stayed locked up in that room since Valentine's Day, over a week ago.

"They're gonna kiss!" Iroha murmured excitedly.

"Life will then be complete," Rin agreed, as she did every time an anime got to a point she'd been waiting for.

However, the screen covered in a stream of bubbles as the pairing on the television kissed, causing Iroha and Rin to shout abuse at the television. Rin even went so far as to throw a packet of Pocky at the television. Miki, sitting on Iroha's bed as she read through an innocent-looking yuri manga she'd grabbed called _Voiceful_, sighed and pouted a tad. She'd been just as rejected as those two, not that they'd been blatantly rejected or anything, but she wasn't moping around like them.

"Did you see that, Miki?" Iroha exclaimed, whipping her head around to glare at Miki as if it was all the other girl's fault. "They totally blocked the kiss!"

"I wanted to see it," whined Rin, pouting at the screen still as the anime continued onward. "I was only watching this for the yuri."

"Look, she's reading _Voiceful_," remarked Iroha, having lost interest in the anime for a moment after that incredible disappointment. She crawled across the floor and over to the bed, plopping her chin on the bed and gazing up at Miki. "What part are you at?"

"Oh no you don't," snapped Rin, grabbing Iroha by the scruff of her outfit and yanking her back. "We made a commitment to this show and we're gonna stick with it, even if it was stupidly censored."

"You're right," Iroha sighed resignedly, taking her seat once more and biting off the tip of a Pocky. "We can't abandon the girls now."

"Good girl," praised Rin before they fell into silence, watching the television once more.

Ever since Valentine's Day, the Green is the Enemy club had been a mess. Aoki was never around because Lily kept dragging her around to who-knows-where (Yuki, Len, Gumi, and Miki had made a bet on whether or not Aoki and Lily were a couple. Yuki and Gumi didn't think they were properly, officially a couple yet, so Len was going to ask them and see how they responded.), Rin was holed up in Iroha's room, Miki was only a member of the club to spend time with Rin so she followed, Ring had disappeared into thin air (It was like a dream come true.), Gumi was in charge of showing the newbies, Mew and Rion, around (Everyone could tell that Rion had a crush on Gumi, which was probably what had sent Iroha into her pit of despair.), and their beloved leader had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Worst of all for Miki, Miku had fallen into a depression, as well. Miki assumed it had something to do with the chocolates on her beside table. Well, the _bags_ of chocolate on her bedside table. Nobody had been given any chocolate by Miku this year, not even Miki, her best friend.

Aside from the club and its rival, everything else seemed to be normal. Len and Yuki were still being themselves, Meiko and Luka were even more couple-y than usual, and the new Vocaloids were settling in alright. Miki had even been getting a steady flow of new songs to sing, though some were meant for Miku and fans had merely lost patience with how troublesome she was to work with recently, resulting in them to have Miki do it for them, instead.

"Shut up!"

Miki jumped, abruptly pulled back to reality as Rin and Iroha glared at the door and shouted at it. The door opened as a smirking bluette entered. Miki felt herself grow immediately tenser.

"My my, how rude," Ring laughed.

"Shut up!" the two Vocaloids shouted once more and they kept their eyes locked to the television screen.

"It's the last episode!" snapped Iroha. It wasn't unusual for the temperamental girl to blow her top like that, but Rin's sharpness was alarming.

"We want to move on to _Yuru Yuri_," insisted Rin. "We need to get through this before supper, so go on without us."

"It's not time for supper yet," Ring replied, rolling her eyes with a smirk, stopping on Miki, who glared at her. "Calm down, Mikin. I'm not causing any trouble, okay?" Then, she looked back to her prey and pouted. "So no welcome back for me?"

"_Shhh!_" snapped the watchers.

Ring stuck her tongue out before turning her gaze onto Miki. "Come outside with me," she ordered, proffering a hand to the girl.

Miki turned her gaze down to the manga with a scowl. "I'm reading."

"Miki, get out or she's gonna keep distracting us," Iroha snapped, her eyes desperate as she gazed back at Miki.

Rin looked back, too, and pouted. It was that look in Rin's eyes that made Miki resign to her fate and brush past Ring, leaving the room and she used a finger to hold her page in the manga she carried with her. Miki put on her most annoyed face and gazed at Ring, who closed the door behind her and smiled at Miki.

"What do you want?" Miki snapped, her natural politeness dropping for a moment.

Ring just laughed and said, "Calm down, Mikin."

"Don't call me that," the redhead retorted, low on patience. "Where have you been all week?"

"Aw, were you worried about me?" The bluette fluttered her eyelids and feigned pleasure.

"Not at all," Miki deadpanned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she sunk into one hip, not even caring if she was using bad posture.

Ring stuck out her tongue. "Geez, you grouch. I just wanted to see if you liked my chocolates."

Miki felt a bit of her anger fade as guilt dripped down. She recalled that look of disappointment on Ring's face on Valentine's Day and begrudgingly admitted, "Yeah, they were actually pretty good. Rin would have loved them."

"Ah, so you _did_ eat them. I would've assumed you just tossed them in the trash or something, but I guess I was wrong." Miki couldn't help but notice the wistful look in Ring's gaze and faint blush spotting her cheeks. "That makes me happy. Thank you."

Miki understood immediately that she'd been referring to Miki's comment on Rin probably liking them. So, in the end, she confessed, "Actually, I shared them with Rin. She liked them, too."

Ring froze for a moment, her joy vanishing for a heartbeat, before smiling again. "Oh, alright. That's good." She definitely looked like there was something more she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut.

Miki would never understand what it was that convinced her to ask, "What's wrong?"

Ring just laughed easily and stuck her tongue out at Miki. "Nothing's wrong, you moron. Okay, you go back in there with Rin. I'll see you later."

Still, despite the fact that Ring absolutely seemed to be telling the truth, Miki persisted, "Really, Ring, what is it?"

Ring stood absolutely still, staring as Miki with a blank face before the corners of her mouth slowly turned up into a vaguely sad smile. "C'mon, Miki, you understand better than anyone how painful unrequited love is." She looked away and stated, "Especially when you know that she'll never look at you that way, that you're not someone she'd even consider going out with, that there's a million other people who would come before you on her list."

In some ways, Ring was her kindred spirit, and, despite being rivals with the girl, Miki couldn't help but take pity. So, she expressed, "Ring, don't think like that. I'm sure you have a much greater chance than you believe. You just have to keep at it."

Ring sighed and smirked, turning her head away to cast Miki a sidelong glance. "Really, Miki, you're the last one who should be telling me that. How do you know I'm not just going to steal Rin from you if you keep that up?"

Miki frowned a little and thought for a moment. "Well, the way I see it, right now, nobody's getting anywhere near Rin. She's too busy obsessing over Neru to notice either of us. We might as well mope together while she's pouting, right?"

Ring laughed loudly at that, thoroughly amused. She clamped her arms over her stomach and folded forward, choking on the obvious hilarity of the situation that Miki simply didn't see. Miki scowled, beginning to take offence, when Ring sputtered, "Oh gosh, Miki, really? You just don't understand anything, do you?" She stopped laughing and wiped tears from her eyes so that she could stare at Miki full on, smirking all the way. "Look, Miki, there's something you have to understand. We can never, _ever_ be friends until you give up on Rin, got that?"

Miki frowned and wondered naively, "Why not?"

"Because we're rivals, not companions," Ring sighed, turning away now, having lost all interest in Miki. "Okay, crazy, I'm leaving now."

"Stop," Miki requested, and Ring did, though the other girl didn't turn back around. So, instead, Miki brushed past her and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm going to go visit with Yuki and Len. You're on Rin and Iroha duty while I'm gone, got it?" She paused before leaving and opted to say, "And if I hear that you tried anything weird, you're in for it."

Ring chuckled. Miki imagined the bluette shaking her head as she said, "You _really_ don't understand anything, do you, Miki?"

Still, Miki heard the door to Rin's room open and close, and she even glanced back to be sure. She let out a long breath, tears pricking her eyes. Why had she done that? She was such an idiot. Of course, she wasn't given much time to mope.

"Yo, Miki."

Miki turned back to where she'd been headed to find the source of the voice. There stood Neru, a scowl on her lips and irritation in her eyes, having left her room for the first time since Valentine's Day. "What?" Miki wondered, a little short-tempered now after dealing with Ring. After all, Neru had hurt Rin, badly, and then locked herself in her room all week.

Neru's scowl deepened, not liking Miki's talking back. Miki was usually polite and docile, but she'd lost it now. "Where's Rin?"

Miki set her jaw and stubbornly blocked Neru's path. "You can't see her."

Neru frowned and stated, "I need to talk to her."

Then, not knowing what else to do, Miki grabbed the tsundere by the wrist and began tugging her down the hallway, saying over loud protests, "Look, I've got an idea for a prank, so leave her alone for now and help me out." In all honestly, she didn't know any pranks, and pranks were the last think Miku needed right now, but Rin would always come first to Miki.

**Author's Note: The anime Iroha and Rin were watching was **_**Blue Drop**_**, btw. Nobody seems to be able to have a happy relationship here expect Aoki and Lily. Oh, by the by, this'll be around 30 chapters (that's my usual length). Maybe longer if I get too caught up in all the romances. There's the main Miki, Rin, Neru, and Ring relationship, of course, but I can't leave out the Iroha, Gumi, and Rion love triangle, and then there's quite a few others that have yet to be explicitly mentioned. Okay, hope you enjoyed it, review if you have the chance!**


	7. Why Won't You Pay Attention to Me?

Operation Seven

Why Won't You Pay Attention to Me?

"Hello, kiddies," Ring said to announce her arrival in the room as Iroha and Rin stared hungrily at the television, praying that a kiss scene that wasn't censored might show. The viewers grunted non-committedly, not even bothering to look up. Rin heard the sound of Ring flopping onto Iroha's bed in the background. "Feel like going out and doing something?"

"Nope," both said in unison, eyes glued on the screen.

Ring sighed and lectured, "Look, you can't just pout because the girl you like didn't give you any chocolates on Valentine's Day."

"That's easy for you to say," snorted Iroha, glaring back at Ring. Rin sighed and paused the television, knowing regaining Iroha's attention was futile when someone who would argue with her was present. "You don't like anyone."

"That's not true," Ring insisted, looking genuinely hurt for a moment before that expression became feigned. "I like Rin."

Iroha snorted again, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Ring's eyes flashed for a moment before she coolly wondered, "Quite the little jerk, aren't you? Just because I express my emotions doesn't mean they're not real. We can't all be insane tsunderes."

"I'm not a tsundere!" shouted Iroha, jumping to her feet. Rin gazed up at her, imagining steam flowing from the girl's ears.

Ring raised a brow knowingly. "I don't recall saying you were a tsundere."

"You implied it," Iroha growled through gritted teeth.

Ring was grinning like a fox. Rin sighed again, knowing this wasn't going to go well. "My heavens, never would I do something so horrid!" She fluttered her eyelashes and wondered, "Could it be, dear Iroha, for you to have even thought such a thing of me, that you hate me?"

"Not yet, but you're getting close," the kittyler growled.

"How heartbreaking!" gasped Ring.

"Gya, shut up!" Iroha snapped, throwing an empty bag of Pocky at Ring. However being an empty bag, it didn't make it far before fluttering to the ground. As Ring and Iroha stared at it, Rin saw a chance to change this subject.

"Where's Miki?" Rin wondered, a little put out. How could her best friend ditch her at a time like this?

Ring smiled easily and brushed the question of with a dismissive, "I dunno, went to go see Miku or something."

Rin drooped, turning resolutely to the television. Stupid Miki. Stupid Miku. Stupid Ring, stupid Iroha.

Stupid Neru.

Rin felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes and turned her gaze back to the television, eager to become lost in another story and forget her own. Of course, fate wasn't that kind. Ring's arrival seemed to cause a domino effect because, a moment later, the door swung open.

"Rin!" whined Gakupo as he rushed through the doorway, falling to his knees before her. Since she was lying on her stomach, she still had to look up at him, but seeing the samurai fall like that seemed to have shocked the other girls. Rin had always been particularly close to Gakupo, so she was used to his drama queen mannerisms. "You'll never believe what your brother said to me!"

Rin sighed, not yet in the mood to deal with the problems of the other Vocaloids. She was too caught up thinking about Neru to spare a moment for the others. And, while that may have seemed selfish to the other Vocaloid, she was a girl in love, which she considered to be a valid excuse. "Well, what did _you_ do first?" she questioned, a bite of impatience in her voice. Luckily, it went right over Gakupo's head.

Gakupo calmed down a bit at the subtle accusation and laughed uncomfortably, averting his gaze slyly for a moment. Well, he was guilty. That much was obvious. Not that Rin had doubted it for even a moment. "W-well, I _may_ have been trying to convince Yuki to sing Cendrillon with me."

"There we go," said Rin. Gakupo had a terrible streak of hitting on other Vocaloids' partners. Since she herself didn't have a partner _officially_ – she could only hope one day Neru would notice her – Gakupo had been bringing her to sing with him a lot lately. Since Luka was paired off with Meiko, she wouldn't sing with the purplette often nowadays. That didn't stop him from trying, though.

"But he called me a lolicon!" Gakupo whined, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Well, you are," snapped Iroha. Rin glanced toward the girl, stunned to see her sitting on Ring's lap. Ring had her arms wrapped around the girl, so Rin assumed it was forcible confinement, but Iroha wasn't trying very hard to get away. "You even got me to sing with you, and in English for that matter."

"When did this happen?" Ring wondered, looking down at Iroha as Iroha looked up. Rin grew a little tense, tempted to scowl. She felt kind of jealous that Ring was paying attention to Iroha like she usually did Rin.

"We sang _Moves like Jagger_," Iroha replied, looking up innocently at Ring. Okay, Rin had definitely missed something while she'd been distracted by Gakupo. Ring and Iroha had been at each other's throats a moment ago, hadn't they?

"Iroha," called Meiko, sticking her head through the open door. "Kaito's looking for you. Could you go see him?"

"Why would I want to go see BaKaito?" snorted Iroha, scowling at the intruder. "We're busy here. Leave us alone."

Meiko raised her hands in surrender, knowing better than to argue with the small Vocaloid. "Fine, fine. I was just passing along the message."

"Well don't next time," grumbled Iroha, scowling down at her feet as Ring stroked her head like one would a cat.

"Rin! Iroha! Miki!" Meiko was nearly bowled over as Aoki dashed into the bedroom. Rin _was_ bowled over, along with Gakupo, as the fellow club member tripped over her and landed her, Rin, and Gakupo in a giant clump. However, she didn't say a word about this and proceeded instead to exclaim, "Lily's being absolutely terrible! She's been obsessed with Mew since she was released and she's completely ignoring me! I mean, I know she's busy with her Vocaloid 3 recording, bu that doesn't mean she can just completely forget I exist! Then I called her out on it and she said I was being clingy and overly-sensitive! I-I-I mean, I thought we were together, but we never really said we were so, so . . . ." The girl's bottom lip was quavering as she fought to hold back the tears that swarmed her gaze.

"Be calm, young one," Iroha soothed sagely, crawling over to the clump on all fours. Her kindness was incredibly unnerving to Rin, especially as Aoki and Iroha had never so much as spoken before now, but Aoki was a kindred spirit at the moment. "Come join us in the cave of loneliness."

"Well that just makes it sound depressing," Rin sighed, pouting.

Aoki let out a wail and whined, "Lily hates me! She'll never be my girlfriend now! I didn't even get to kiss her!"

"I think moving away from Gakupo would be a good idea if you're going to talk like that," Meiko advised from the doorway.

"Screw you!" Iroha exclaimed, whipping her head around as her personality shifted back to its original state. "You don't know what heartache is! You don't know how we feel! You and Luka could never understand!"

"Yeah!" agreed Gakupo rapidly, nodding his reddening face violently as passion shone in his gaze. "You have no idea how we singles feel!"

"I'm sure Lui would go out with you if you asked him," Ring said absently from the bed as she flipped though a volume of manga.

Gakupo jerked up, knocking both Rin and Aoki to the ground. Rin let out a little shriek as she slammed into the ground, wincing as her head hit the television set. Squeezing one eye shut in pain and glaring at Gakupo with the other, she straightened herself up and rubbed her head. If a bump formed, Gakupo was dead. Aoki hadn't fallen so hard since Rin had apparently become a pillow as the girl's head was on her chest. The blue-and-violet-haired girl quickly withdrew and stammered apologies, but Rin was too focused on figuring out what she could do to get payback on Gakupo.

"Do you really think he would?" Gakupo wondered to Ring, completely ignoring the injured girls. Ring didn't answer him, scowling, and rushed to Rin's side.

"Are you alright?" the bluette wondered, delicately tracing her fingers along the spot where Rin had hit her head, her robin's egg blue eyes looking at Rin with such concern. Rin's heart raced and her head reeled. For a moment, she imagined that it was Neru touching her so softly, staring at her so sincerely. Faint colour crept into her cheeks as she turned her eyes shyly away. Neru, Neru stroking her, holding her, kissing her.

_Kiss?_

Rin withdrew sharply, a stunning bout of pain drilling through her head as she hit the back of her skull against the television set again. "Dammit," she snapped through gritted teeth as Ring smirked and Aoki stifled a giggle. Another sharp smack banged the top of her head, bouncing down onto the ground beside her afterward. The _Strawberry Panic!_ box set. Rin felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she frowned, feeling absolutely stunned and pathetic. Everyone fell silent.

Then, laughter erupted from the onlookers. It didn't make Rin feel any less pathetic, so she merely sniffled and forced her tears away. Ring fell over onto Rin, her blue hair fanning over Rin like a dress as she bowed her head into Rin's shoulder. Aoki fell back against the television set, her arms clamped around her stomach as her laughter caused her to fold in on herself. Gakupo's hearty laughter resonated in the room and Meiko leaned against the doorway, chuckling gently and shaking her head softly. Rin couldn't be a spoilsport when she was surrounded by all these good-natured Vocaloids.

"Miki would never laugh at me like this," Rin grumbled, grinning all the same.

"That's 'cause Miki's crazy," Ring laughed in Rin's ear. "I'm better than her any day, right? She ditched you today, but I'm still here."

Ring's words had a ring of truth in them, not that Rin wanted to hear it. Rin's smile faded for a moment and she laughed softly, uncertainly, as everyone continued their cheery harmony of giggles.

Ring paused in her laughter to murmur in a voice so soft that Rin barely heard it, "I wish I didn't love you so much."


	8. What Can I Do to Protect You?

Operation Eight

What Can I Do to Protect You?

"Seriously, Miki, what the hell is wrong with you?" Miku screeched, pacing back and forth as she fought to hold back the tears that begged to flow. Miki bowed her head and stayed seated on the bed, refusing to regret it. She was protecting Rin, always protecting Rin. "You know better than anyone what being rejected on Valentine's Day feels like!"

Miki remained silent despite the obvious fact that Miku truly wanted her to say something, to show some remorse.

"Why the hell would you screw with me like this, why now?" the diva questioned, her voice wavering hesitantly. She stopped and shook her head to chase the tears away before facing Miki and sinking into one hip. Her eyes were pink from the strain of resisting sobbing.

"I was just doing what I could to help Rin," Miki argued stubbornly, her hands placed daintily on her knees as she sat perfectly still. "I _am_ a member of the Green Is the Enemy club, you know."

Miku glared viciously at her. "You know what I've been going through. Between those virus attacks lately and Valentine's Day, I really don't need to deal with any of this stupid crap right now."

"Nothing happened on Valentine's Day to you, Miku!" the redhead couldn't help but point out, the anger slowly rising. "_You_ weren't rejected. _You_ didn't even give anyone chocolate. You can't play the victim when you never even tried."

"I _can't_ try," Miku explained, exasperated. "Anyway, you're the one in the wrong here. Don't try to turn it around on me."

Miki wasn't in the mood to be scolded, so she ignored the last part of Miku's statement and quizzed, "Why can't you?"

Miku narrowed her eyes at Miki and stated, "Because she's set her sights on someone else, someone I could never even hope to compare to."

"You're the world's number one virtual diva," Miki challenged. She would have continued, but Miku cut her off.

"And if I was being compared to Rin?" Miki froze, staring at her friend. Miku's eyes glimmered with pain as she saw her hesitation. "If the one I liked had to choose between me and Rin, who would she choose?"

Miki looked away uncomfortably, tightly clutched the fabric of her dress, and murmured, "I can't say that. That's not fair. I love Rin, so my view is biased . . . ."

Miku smiled weakly and wondered, "Yeah, it really is, isn't it?" She sighed and sat on the bed beside her fellow Vocaloid, gently placing a hand over hers. "Please, Miki, stop it. Stop chasing after Rin, stop being in Neru's club, stop helping her ruin my life. You have to realize eventually that it's useless."

Miki smirked and retorted, "I will as soon as you do."

Miku flopped back onto the bed, her teal hair contrasting with the pink blankets as her eyes looked to the ceiling. "I've acknowledged that she'll never love me that way, so, in a way, I have given up on her, but I don't think I'll ever be able to get over her." She interlocked her fingers tightly with Miki's. "If I ever let go of her, I don't know what I'd do. After spending all this time dreaming that she'd wake up one day and finally realize how I feel, I don't know what I'd do without that dream."

. . .

Miki was headed back to Rin's room after her discussion with Miku when she crossed paths with Gumi and Rion. She felt a vague trace of pity for Iroha surfacing when she saw the giggling moe-loid clinging tightly to the greenette. Gumi was incredibly busy lately, what with her various new voicebanks and all, so Miki found it strange that she had so much free time to spend with Rion. Even worse, seeing Rion's infatuation with Gumi, she couldn't help but feel that they were alike. Miki was certain that Gumi liked Iroha in return, even if she'd never say anything and merely teased the kittyler on every possible occasion. If Gumi liked Iroha, then, much like Miki's affections for Rin, it would always be one-sided. Like Miku's crush, too, and Ring's. Even Rin's. All of the girls were hopelessly in love with the wrong person, but what could they do? There was no helping who you fell for.

"Heya, Gumi," Miki invited cheerily as she passed by. "Rion, you too."

"Hi," Rion giggled mercilessly, beaming still at Gumi for a moment more before she kindly looked to Miki. "Where are you off to?"

"Better question is where have you been?" Gumi interrupted, tilting her head in contemplation, but other thoughts seemed to be running through her mind, as per usual. Probably stocks or something. "Shouldn't you be with Rin?"

"Wow, you're so right!" Rion gasped, astounded, as she turned sparkling eyes to Gumi. "You know, like, _everything_ about _everyone_, don't you?"

"Neru needed me," Miki said with a ladylike smile as she hid her annoyance. "Pranks, you know?"

"I thought club activities had been cancelled after Valentine's Day," Gumi remarked, still with that pensive look on her face.

"Not really. It's just that everyone's been really busy so no one's been going."

"I bet you think of the best pranks, don't you, Gumi?" Rion prodded, casting the girl a tooth-baring smile.

"Ring and I tend to collaborate often," Gumi conceded absently. "It doesn't help that Rin and Miki seem to despise actually pranking Miku." Then, all other distractions seemed to be gone from her mind as she questioned Miki, "Have you seen Iroha around? That girl's been out of sight for the past few days."

It was things like that that tipped Miki off that Gumi probably had a crush on Iroha. "She and Rin have been sifting through Rin's newest shipment of yuri."

"I've been teaching Gumi how to cook," Rion intervened with that horribly bright smile. Perhaps if it weren't for Miki's ongoing rooting for Iroha and Gumi to get together, she might have liked the new Vocaloid, but she was currently finding this creature to be tiresome and irritating. Even her voice was nasally, probably more so than Miku's. "Did you know she had no idea how to?"

"I've never had much use for the sport," Gumi replied absently, her attention lost once more as calculations ran through her mind. "I still find it to be kind of tedious, especially when I'm watching hourly stocks."

Stocks. So Miki was right.

She didn't have time to think of that for long before a nasal voice cut through her skull. She would've winced if she weren't a lady. "You love it, Gumi. Admit it." That statement was followed by a painful giggle. How Gumi could stand to have the new Vocaloid attached to her for so long was beyond Miki.

"So where are you headed?" Gumi questioned, ignoring Rion completely. The Vocaloid didn't notice, however, and continued in her adulation of Gumi.

"I'm going back to Rin's room," Miki responded, smiling sweetly at Gumi and Rion to hide her displeasure in seeing them together. "She's probably waiting up."

"It looked like a zoo when I passed by," Rion acknowledged, looking away from Gumi and seeming like a decent being for a moment. However, her eyes shone as something came to mind, and she swiftly clamped onto Gumi again. "That reminds me, don't you think Ring and Rin would be just the cutest couple?"

Miki froze that smile on her face and wondered, "What makes you think that?"

Rion tilted her head to the side and stated, "Well, they just looked so adorable the way they were sitting, and I think Ring really likes her. It's really obvious. Some people have no class."

Miki didn't miss the irony of the statement, but her panic was enough to cause her to ignore it. Ring and Rin? How were they sitting together? Was it innocent, friendly, too friendly, perverted? Was Ring groping Rin at this very moment, with no one but Iroha to protect her?

"So when's the next club meeting?" Rion wondered.

Miki wasn't really paying attention, her mind a millions miles away, as she mumbled, "There's no set date."

"Boo," Rion pouted. She sighed once and then smiled again. "Well, let me know when you find out. I can't wait to join."

"Join?" Miki mumbled, half paying attention now.

"You know, so I can spend more time with Gumi," Rion giggled, looking to Gumi for support that the greenette couldn't be bothered to offer. "I'm sure Neru would love to have a new member, right?"

She had to run. Run to Rin. So, before she could stop to think about it, she stared Gumi straight in the eye and said, "If you do that to Iroha, I'll never forgive you." And she took off, not waiting to see what must have been a stunned reaction from Rion, and possibly an amused one by Gumi. She ran, ran, ran, until she saw the hallway approaching. However, she failed to see the navy-haired boy she was headed toward in her sprint.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Kaito questioned, gripping her by the shoulders as she slammed right into his chest. He laughed and steadied her as the world seemed to quaver beneath her feet. "Where are you going?"

Miki had never felt so sick. Her head was pounding. She thought she'd faint. She had to keep moving, run to Rin, protect her from that terrible blue-haired girl, protect her from the terrible club leader. She had to protect Rin from everyone who would hurt her, now, now, now.

If not, it might be too late.

"I'll take her," came a voice, and Miki felt a new pair of hands grip her. Her vision fizzed out for a moment before returning. She heard the faint buzz of static in her ears.

"Does she have a virus?" Kaito questioned, worried now.

"No, she's just stressed," the new-arrival assured the navy-haired man. "You don't have to worry, okay? I'll take care of her."

"Piko," Miki murmured, suddenly feeling as if all her energy had been wiped. She looked to the white-haired boy, who tilted her chin upward to examine her pupils. His eyes were indifferent."I need to see Rin."

"I'll go check on her later, okay, Miki?" Piko said in false reassurance with his ice cold voice. Miki knew he had no intentions of ever doing so, but she was starting to feel too weak to argue.

"You're a liar," she told him, wanting to pull away but unable to find the energy.

"It's your fault," he said tastelessly. If there was one thing Piko didn't have, it was tact. "You need to stop straining yourself."

"What's wrong?" Kaito wondered, growing even more worried as he watched the exchange between the two.

"One of her wires is frayed," Piko told the Vocaloid, sweeping and arm behind Miki's knees and forcing her into his arms in one swift movement. "It's nothing Gumi or I can't fix. Don't worry about it."

He really was a good liar. But, of course, he had practice. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

**Author's Note: Finally entering Miki's plot line.**


	9. Why Would You Say That?

Operation Nine

Why Would You Say That?

Rin popped her head into Gakupo's room as the man practiced his low notes and wondered, "Have you seen Miki around?"

The man jumped, startled by her arrival, before blinking his shock away and looking to her. "No, I haven't." Then, he seemed to have an idea, and he requested, "If you see her, could you ask her if she'll sing a duet with me?"

Rin gave a small smile and bargained, "Only if you order me _A Kiss for the Petals_."

Gakupo sighed, used to her bargaining by now. Rin smiled, knowing that he'd agree. The older Vocaloids tended to be nice and order her the games she asked for when she was too young as long as she did them something in return. Gakupo was the most reluctant to order them, though. "Fine."

"Thanks, I'll tell her," Rin chirped, her annoyance forgotten over the pleasure of a new game until she closed his door and leaned against the wall. Heaving a hefty sigh, she set to walking down the hallway again. She'd looked everywhere for Miki around their home, leaving herself with only the Vocaloids' own bedrooms to search. She'd checked Miku's room already, though, while the diva had been out, and there had been no sign of the girl. Rin pouted. What was she supposed to do without her best friend here to cheer her on?

Rin tried to think of who might know where Miki was. She'd already checked with the other club members, excluding Neru, there was no way she could talk to Miku, Piko was missing, Kaito didn't know, and the other AH Vocaloids hadn't seen her since the last time Rin had seen her, over a week ago. Rin sighed again, feeling completely lost with club activities being on hold and keeping her from seeing Neru along with her best friend being nowhere to be found. She only knew one other Vocaloid who might know where Miki was, so she headed to that Vocaloid's room next.

Knocking on the door, Rin waited for a response. She knew that the occupant wouldn't mind if she just barged in, but she was too polite to do that with anyone other than Gakupo. She and Gakupo had a sort of agreement.

"C'mon in," came the voice inside.

So Rin did, meeting Ring's blue eyes as she closed the door behind her. Ring was sitting on the carpeted floor, painting her toenails, and a smile lit her face as she looked up to the younger girl. "Hey, Rin," she said cheerily. "What's up? You never come to see me."

Rin felt her face growing red with shame and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I'm usually with Miki."

Ring looked past the girl, flatly saying, "Yeah, you two are inseparable." Then, noting that Miki was absent, she looked back to Rin and wondered, "Where is she, by the way? I haven't seen her in the hallways lately."

Rin knew she had to admit defeat then and fully entered the room, sliding against Ring's bed to sit next to her. She craned her neck back to rest her head on the bed and gaze up at the ceiling, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I don't know. I was hoping you would know."

Ring laughed mirthlessly. "Why would I know? She hates me."

Rin began counting the specks on the ceiling and argued, "No, Miki doesn't hate you. You two just don't get along well because she doesn't like it when you're teasing me."

Ring shook her head though. "No, that's not it. Think about it, Rin. Would she react the same if it were Neru teasing you like that?" Rin did think about it, and, for whatever reason, she felt that Miki wouldn't mind as much if it was Neru. "It's different because you're in love with Neru, right? She'd be okay with me teasing you if it wasn't one-sided. If it were Neru, she'd be happy enough for you that she'd step back, but she knows that you don't love me, so she hates it when I act so forward with you."

Rin could understand a little of what Ring was saying, but she felt the need to add, "But you don't love me, either, do you, so where's the harm?" Ring fell silent, so Rin looked to her, but the girl's hair had fallen around her face as she leaned down to paint her big toe. "Ring?"

Ring pulled up, smiling at Rin, and wondered, "I'll never be anything more than what I am right now, Rin, and I know that. I came to terms with that long ago." She looked back to her foot, that same reluctant smile shining. "That's why we're all in this ridiculous club anyway, aren't we? I bet Miku'd join in an instant if it weren't masquerading as a Miku-hate club."

Rin felt a ripple of unease slither across her skin. A Miku-hate club. She'd only joined it for Neru, but, still, she was hurting the girl who'd been her friend right from the start. Feeling the need to defend Neru, Rin stated, "Neru doesn't like anyone, and she's the club leader."

Ring laughed and remarked, "Your obliviousness is unintentionally cruel sometimes, you know, Rin?"

Rin stared at her, not understanding at all. Seeing that Ring wasn't going to go any further, she decided to change to topic. "Hey, I had some of those chocolates you gave Miki on Valentine's Day."

Ring froze for a moment before continuing her brushstroke. "Yeah? How'd you like them?"

Rin leaned her head back to look at the ceiling again and smiled. "They were really good." With a playful grin, she added, "Though I must admit that I'm jealous that you gave them to Miki and not to me."

Ring smiled ruefully and remarked, "Well, she was having a bad day, so I thought I'd cheer her up in the only way I could think of."

Rin blinked, trying to think of what could have happened between the time that she'd gotten chocolate from Miki and the time Miki had come back with Ring's chocolate that could have gotten her down. Rin hadn't noticed anything in her best friend, terribly enough. She should have realized if Miki had been having a bad day. "That was nice of you, especially since you two don't get along."

"I think we'd get along just fine if it weren't for you," Ring told her snidely.

Rin laughed at the girl and said, "You jerk. I'm sure you two would get along fine with me here if you tried harder not to ruffle her feathers."

Ring sighed, causing Rin's laugh to die in her throat, and said, "No, Rin. Miki and I can never get along as long as you're standing between us, and I guess I just have to be alright with that. There's not much I can do about that, after all."

"Nope," Rin agreed with a lighthearted smile, trying to break the tense atmosphere. "I'm here to stay." Ring gave a small smile, but she said nothing more, and silence descended upon them. Rin hated when it was quiet. She felt like she was suffocating in that heavy, thick air, so she choked out the first words that came to mind. "Say, back in my room a little while back, with Iroha, Miki, and Gakupo, when you were leaning over me, I thought I heard you say something."

"Hm?" Ring was obviously trying to sound absent, but Rin could tell that she was listening intently. Swallowing the nervousness that had arisen, Rin knew she had to continue now that she'd started this.

"Something . . . ." She watched Ring closely for any reaction, her heart racing suddenly. The easiness she'd been feeling in Ring's room before now was fading quickly. "Something about . . . loving me."

Ring mumbled her response to the carpet. "Of course I love you. We're friends, right?"

Rin began sliding her fingers up and down her silk bow, hesitantly adding, "But you said you wished you didn't."

With a sigh, Ring finished off her last nail, coiled the lid of the nail polish back on, and placed the bottle to the side. Then, she turned a fierce, stubborn gaze onto Rin and firmly wondered, "What of it?"

Rin, staring Ring full on, now wanting nothing more than to take back her words and run away, but she knew that she couldn't do that. So, she questioned, "Why do you wish you didn't love me?"

Ring stared at her, looking a little annoyed now, and said, "Because you're so goddamned oblivious, Rin, that you can't tell the difference between platonic love and romantic love." Then, with an irritated sigh, she looked away and wondered, "Do you think you could leave me alone for a while? I don't think I want to talk anymore."

"Of course. I'm sorry," Rin swiftly apologized, jumping to her feet and swiftly taking advantage of this opportunity to escape. As she closed the door behind her, she heard Ring sigh once more and began to feel guilt swallowing her. She felt so helpless when Miki wasn't by her side, especially since it seemed that the worst was yet to come.

The moment she closed the door, she was faced with a pair of golden eyes, the same golden eyes she'd avoided up until now. Her face burned bright red as she stared at Neru, recalling the last words she'd said to her club leader.

"_I hate you, Neru!"_

"N-Neru," she stammered, horrified by what she'd said before.

Neru glared at her, causing Rin to shrink back against the door. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" the tsundere challenged.

"I'm sorry," Rin said quickly, hating that her excitement at seeing Neru again had already overpowered her panic.

Neru scowled and said, "Look, having a bad Valentine's Day is no reason for you to say stupid things. You're not the only one who didn't get to give chocolates to the one you like, alright, so get over it and come back to the club." She rolled her eyes and remarked, "No one comes if you don't. Guess that goes to tell you how they feel about me." Then, a faint blush touching her cheeks, she added, "I kind of miss seeing you, anyway, so you better start coming to the club."

Rin paused, heat flooding her cheeks. Was this a tsundere moment? Neru was blushing, wasn't she, and avoiding Rin's gaze? That was what tsunderes did when they liked someone, right? Had not seeing Rin caused Neru to realize that she really had feelings for her?

Rin almost laughed. That was ridiculous. She was just too excited to see Neru face to face again. Getting her hopes up like that was useless.

"I'm counting on you," Neru tacked on when Rin realized she hadn't spoken another word. "I really need you there beside me, second-in-command."

Rin couldn't help it. A smile lit her face, and she felt ask though her heart would break free from her chest. Neru had not only forgiven her for saying such a terrible thing on Valentine's Day, she also said she _needed_ Rin beside her? It was almost too much for Rin to handle, so all she said was, "Okay! I'll be there!"

Neru grinned then, looking a little relieved, and said, "Good. Someone's got to knock that Miku down a peg or two." She looked about ready to leave, but a thought surfaced in Rin's mind, so she quickly stopped the older girl.

"Wait," she requested right as Neru began to walk away. The shorter girl looked back, vague curiosity in her fiery eyes. "Have you seen Miki?"

Neru tilted her head to the side in contemplation and remarked, "Not since she told me not to see you, sometime after Valentine's Day. Why?"

Rin felt her blood go cold. Miki had told Neru . . . what? Not to go see her? Rin had been a wreck those days. She'd wanted nothing more than for Neru to come see her, to prove that she cared, and Miki had sent her away? Why would she do something so terrible?

Feeling completely numb, Rin stared at the wall before her and replied, "No reason. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," agreed Neru before she disappeared into her own room, leaving Rin there on her own as a deep sense of betrayal flowed through her veins.

It was the door beside her opening that made Rin turn her gaze from the wall, and she met Ring's shadow-coated blue eyes. Closing the door behind her and beginning to walk down the hallway, Ring told Rin in passing, "You can't stay oblivious forever, Rin. It's too obvious."

Rin stood there, shock spiking up her goose bumps, as too many thoughts tried to take over her mind, her circuitry. She leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling too worn out to move a single step.

Why would Miki say something so terrible to Neru when Rin had needed Neru the most? Where was Miki right now, when Rin needed her? What was she so oblivious about, and why did it bother Ring so much?

She couldn't take it, couldn't take it, couldn't take it.


	10. Am I Not Allowed to Love Her?

Operation Ten

Am I Not Allowed to Love Her?

Miki glared at the floor from where she sat on the edge of Piko's bed, scuffing the bottom of her shoe irritably against his carpet. He was still working on the computer he'd hooked her up to, despite her having been stuck to it for days now. It was infuriating not being able to move more than three metres from the computer, and Piko had little sympathy. That was the way he was, though, when it came to her. He said she whined too much, just like all the other girls here, and that she might as well give up on Rin since Rin would obviously never feel the same way. He was so blunt that it was painful, but she knew he was right.

Still, she curled her fingers into her palm and stretched them out once more over and over again, her limbs aching to get out of this room. She was tired of being a sitting duck. She wanted to get out there and see Rin, protect her from Neru, from Ring, from Piko, from Rion, from Iroha, from Kaito, from everyone. She wanted to be by Rin's side, not Piko's.

"You should have come to see me earlier," Piko told her coldly, refusing to show even a hint of remorse for holding her captive in this room.

"I was busy," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. Usually, she didn't mind Piko too horribly, but her patience for him grew lower the more time he kept her locked up. This time had been longer than usually; however, the time between her visits had been longer, too, since she hadn't wanted to leave Rin's side.

He shrugged, which was his way of saying that he didn't really care either way. "If you don't come and check in, I can't warn you about anything. You avoid me, too, and it's not my job to come find you."

She scowled and looked at the floor again, not wanting to see the horrible Vocaloid who held her here. "Then don't come and find me."

She could feel his gaze on her for a moment before he turned back to the monitor and continued slamming away at his keys. "If I do that, you'll expire. If you're okay with that, then I'll leave you alone."

She almost wanted to say, _Then leave me alone_, but she knew that Piko had backed her into a corner. So, all she argued was, "It's not fair."

"That's inconsequential," was all he responded before she looked up to him, attracted by a flicker of movement in her peripheral vision. He had stood up and was walking toward her. She stared into his mismatching eyes as he kneeled down in from of her so that they were on eye level. His face was close to hers, far too close, as he gazed into her eyes, but she was used to this by now. Then, he pulled back and returned to his computer. "Okay, I'm done. You're free to go."

Miki must've looked as startled as she felt, because the faintest hint of a smirk graced his face as he told her, "You don't want to keep Rin waiting, do you?"

Miki felt a smile light her face and jumped from her seat to rush out of the room. Swinging the door open, she barely stopped to call, "Thanks, Piko," over her shoulder before dashing into the hallway. She was certain he snorted, but she didn't care. She wanted to find Rin, no matter what.

However, she found her search to be fruitless not long after. She arrived at Rin's room only to find it empty. With a small scowl, she headed to Iroha's room, where Rin commonly relocated to watch anime, but that room had been abandoned, too. She went next to Aoki's vacated room, recalling Piko telling her that the fairy-girl and her girlfriend had been having troubles. Her irritation was beginning to rise when she checked with Len and Yuki, neither of which knew where Rin was. The next closest person would be Gumi, she supposed, but she wasn't really in the mood to see Rion, so she decided to take a peek in Neru's room, though she felt dread weighing on her heart as she did. It lifted when she saw that the room was empty, so she returned to Gumi's room, bracing herself to deal with Rion, but the room was empty. She'd already guessed what was going on, but, just for certainty's sake, she headed to enemy territory, Ring's room, and slid the door open quietly. Ring was no where to be seen, but a large stain of light blue nail polish had leaked across her carpet since the last time Miki had been here. Miki sighed and closed the door, finally checking in with Gakupo to ascertain that Rin was, in fact, at the Green Is the Enemy club.

She knocked on his closed door, remembering the time when she'd been greeted with an unpleasant sight upon barging in without warning, and then entered when she heard the man call, "Come on in." When she did, he looked up from his monitor and smiled. "Hey, Miki! Haven't seen you for a while! Where've you been? Rin's been looking for you everywhere. Have you seen her, by chance?"

Miki shook her head and wondered, "Do you know where she is, by any chance?"

Gakupo paused to think for a second before replying, "I think she was heading to that club you guys are in."

So she'd been right. "Thanks, Gakupo," she said, already stepping back out the door. "I'll see you later. I've got to get to club."

"Ah, wait, Miki, would you sing a—"

She already knew what he was going to ask, and she didn't have the heart to refuse the poor man, so she opted instead to pretend she hadn't heard him and make her way down the hallway, to the clubroom. After turning the last corner into the hallway where Rin awaited, Miki's ears were assaulted by Iroha's loud voice.

"You have no right to be here so just get out!"

Then came Rion's, raising into a higher, more nasally register as her frustration heightened. "What's your problem with me, Iroha? I've never done anything to you!"

"Neru, either she goes or I go! Make your decision!"

"Iroha." That tentative voice was Rin's.

"Shut up, Rin! I refuse to work with this cocky little Utau!"

Rion was obviously offended, and that outrage echoed in her words. "I'm not an Utau! I'm a full-fledged Vocaloid!"

Iroha snorted. "Yeah, well, that's what Teto said, but I'm not stupid enough to be fooled, unlike my predecessors!"

Neru's cool, clipped voice interrupted then. "Both of you, get out. Using the term 'Utau' like that is something I won't stand for. They're no lower or higher than all of you. We're all equal, the Utaus, the Fanloids, me, Haku, and all of you."

It was quiet for a moment, but Miki could hear in Iroha's voice that she'd been fuming the entire time. "Screw you, you stupid Boukaloid."

"Iroha!" exclaimed Rin in disbelief.

Miki then saw Iroha storm out of the room. The girl was glaring at the floor, stopping only when she spotted Miki's shoes, at which she turned her gaze upward curiously. The anger only faded for a moment to make way for shock, and then sadness settled. Hesitantly, she stared at Miki and wondered, "You heard me?" Miki nodded, offering an apologetic smile and holding a hand out to Iroha. She understood how the girl felt far too well. Iroha accepted the offer and placed her hand in Miki's. Thought Miki wanted to see Rin, she knew that this was more important, so she guided Iroha to Rin's room since it was the closest of the three and closed the door, taking a seat of Rin's bed. Iroha sat, too, and stared at her. "Do you think I was being crazy?"

"No," Miki insisted. Then, she paused, and realized that there was something she had to say to the girl. "Iroha, if you want to have this conversation, you have to tell me something." Iroha averted her gaze, defensiveness habitually rising, as she braced herself for the question she knew Miki was going to ask. "Do you like Gumi?"

Iroha was quiet for a little before confessing, "I don't _dis_like her."

Miki knew that meant she did, so she pressed forward. "Why haven't you told her?"

Iroha's eyes flashed with anger, and she quickly barked back, "Why haven't _you_ told Rin that you like her, huh?"

Miki withheld a frown, trying to remain polite. "It's different with Rin, and you know that. Rin likes Neru. She'll never look at me that way as long as Neru still holds her heart."

Iroha scowled, probably because she didn't like being argued with. "Well, maybe it used to be different, but, now, it isn't. She likes Rion. It's obvious."

The cherry-haired girl might have laughed if she didn't know what it was like to be in Iroha's position. Rion was like Iroha's version of Ring, only Iroha believed that Gumi actually liked Rion. Miki wanted to tell Iroha that Gumi liked her, but she knew better than to do so. It was up to Iroha to realize it. Instead, she told her, "It's obvious that Rion likes Gumi, certainly, but nobody would agree that the opposite is true, other than you, it seems."

Iroha was quiet for a little longer before she looked up to Miki with sad eyes, saying, "I just can't like that girl, Miki. There's nothing wrong with her, really, but there's no way I'll ever be able to get along with her."

Miki nodded her understanding. Ring had proven many times that she wasn't terrible, but, as long as Ring pursued Rin, Miki could never feel more than resentment toward the blue-haired Vocaloid. Then, remembering what had happened before Piko had kidnapped her, she added, "Besides, she thinks Ring and Rin would be a cute couple. That's just ridiculous."

Iroha nodded her agreement, but, after a moment's hesitation, she stared Miki in the eye and said, "But, Miki, I don't think you and Rin would be a good couple, either."

The moment the words hit her, she thought she'd dreamt it, but the look of guilt in Iroha's eyes told her otherwise. Numbness spiked her skin, and it took her a while to finally form the simple word, "What?"

Iroha couldn't meet her eyes anymore, it seemed, because her gaze fell to the bed. "I'm sorry, Miki, I just don't think you and Rin would be good in a relationship, and I think there's someone you'd both be better with in this household."

Miki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd been trying to console Iroha when, all this time, Iroha hadn't been rooting for her? A sense of betrayal sparked in Miki's heart, and she jerked herself off the bed. She heard Iroha say, "Wait," but she refused to. Without another word, Miki left the room and headed back to the club, grateful that Iroha hadn't followed her.

All eyes turned onto her when she entered the clubroom. Rin sat with Aoki, and they appeared to have been in conversation before Miki had arrived. Ring was busy on her cell phone, as was Neru, but the tsundere's addiction to her phone was normal. Ring missing out on a chance to be with Rin while Miki was gone wasn't. Rion was still sitting next to Gumi, clinging to the girl, despite having been told to leave earlier.

"Hey, Red, welcome back," Ring welcomed with a grin, looking away from her phone. "Where've you been hiding?"

Miki was only staring at Rion, though, who began to shift nervously under that stare. All this time, Miki had rooted for Iroha and hated Rion, but the kittyler hadn't returned the favour. Miki had no reason to dislike Rion, then, so she didn't care if the girl joined the club or not.

_"But, Miki, I don't think you and Rin would be a good couple, either."_

Anger still flowing through her veins, Miki told Rion, "You and Gumi would be a cute couple. You should go out."

Gumi remained her same inexpressive self as joy sparkled in Rion's eyes at those words. Alarm came in Rin's voice as the blonde gasped, "Miki!"

"Really?" Rion shrilled, looking eagerly to Gumi. "What do you think, Gumi?" Gumi's only response was a shrug, but Rion interpreted that as an acceptance. A sick pleasure filled Miki's heart. Fine. If Iroha wouldn't root for Miki and Rin, Miki wouldn't root for Iroha and Gumi.


	11. Are You Even My Friend?

Operation Eleven

Are You Even My Friend?

As Len slumped over in his school desk, Rin peered over to him and listened to his sigh. Leaning her cheek on her hand, she wondered, "What's up? You look down."

"I guess I'll tell you what's wrong," he replied, sitting up a little straighter so that his voice would be less rough. _"I started taking care of a rabbit at home."_

"Huh," she replied, tilting her head a little more to the side, "that doesn't sound bad."

"_Well, you see,"_ he elaborated, staring down at his desk with exhaustion clouding his gaze, _"right in front of me, it changes into a human girl!"_

Miki slipped into the space between Rin and Len's desks to stare down at Len and wonder, "Ah, so you don't roll over even in good dreams? Eh? Me, tired? Hmph, you've got it—"

"Wait," Rin interrupted, standing up from her desk. Miki and Len both stopped their actions to look at her curiously, and Rin gazed stonily at Miki and said, "You entered too early. And you've supposed to talk to the camera, not to Len."

Rin's pity for Miki was short-lived despite the redness that lit Miki's cheeks and her obvious hurt at being corrected so harshly by Rin. She, Miki, and Len were working together on a new song that they'd had planned for a while now, _The Sponging Rabbit Is an Exchange Student_. While Rin had been looking forward to it before, right now, she wished she could just be as far from Miki as possible. What Miki had done to Iroha was unforgivable. She knew that Iroha liked Gumi, yet she had pushed Gumi into dating Rion. Rin could never forgive her for that. And, even if that weren't enough, there was still the question of what Miki had said to Neru.

"I'm sorry," Miki mumbled, looking away. The heartbreak in her eyes had no effect on Rin right now. At least, not that she let on. Rin looked away stubbornly. She hated arguing with Miki, but she knew that she couldn't just forgive her for what she'd done.

"You two film it as a flashback thing," she replied, ignoring the apology and standing from her seat. "We'll do the rest later. I'm leaving."

"Rin," Len interrupted, but Rin ignored him and continued on her way out. Even when he followed her and grabbed her by the elbow to stop her, she cast him a simple glance to beg him to let her go. She didn't want to be near Miki. She grew so confused every time she was. He seemed to understand and reluctantly released her. It didn't take long for her to make her exit.

"Wait, Rin!" Miki called desperately, trying to follow Rin out of the room, but Len murmured something Rin couldn't hear into the cherry-haired girl's ear, and the girl reluctantly stopped. Rin was grateful for her counterpart's help as she left.

The hallways were relatively empty today, Rin noticed as her footsteps echoed back to her. It made the heavy weight on her heart even heavier as her thoughts consumed her. There was nothing else to focus on, after all, after running through a list of where everyone else was. They'd all gone off to produce new songs today, she knew, but wasn't there a single Vocaloid left?

She wanted to cry.

She closed her eyes and scowled. No, she didn't want to cry. She was angry. She wasn't lonely without Miki by her side, not at all. She'd be happier without Miki with her if Miki was the kind of friend she'd proven herself to be these last couple weeks.

Iroha wasn't mad at Miki, though. She said it was her own fault, that she had said something terrible to Miki and deserved every mean thing Miki threw at her. She wouldn't tell Rin what it was, though, and begged the girl not to be mad at Miki. She'd only stopped for a brief moment after Rin had shut her up by saying what Miki had said to Neru, knowing that Rin liked Neru and wanted to see her. Still, after a moment's silence, Iroha told Rin that there was a really good reason why Miki had done that, but she'd refused to tell Rin, so Rin didn't want to talk to either of them right now. She'd spent the last few days with Ring, instead, but Ring seemed to have lost interest in her lately. It was like her mind was always somewhere else.

Rin felt her heart aching, but she shook her head to shoo the thoughts away. She wasn't lonely, not at all. Not at all.

Aoki didn't want to see anyone right now. She didn't even invite Rin in whenever Rin came to visit. She'd come to the door, say hello in that sad voice, and then excuse herself and disappear back inside. Rumour had it that she and Lily were on the verge of breaking up. Rin wanted to be there for her, but it was no use. Aoki wouldn't let anyone near her right now. The only time she'd talk to anyone was when they were all gathered at the club, but she carefully avoided that topic.

Neru was back to normal, but Rin wasn't sure how she felt about that. It was nice to see Neru all the time again, but, at the same time, she hated how oblivious Neru was. After what had happened on Valentine's Day, could she really not tell how Rin felt about it? Rin had thought she'd made it painfully obvious. _There's a thin line between love and hate,_ was the saying, wasn't it? Why couldn't Neru see that Rin was hopelessly in love with her?

Rion took up all of Gumi's free time despite Rin's many attempts to go see the green-haired girl. Even Gumi seemed different right now, though. There was something about her that was off, and not in a good way. Rin had initially assumed it had to do with being in a relationship, but then why did it seem like Gumi wanted to be anywhere but with Rion?

Rin hugged her arms tightly around herself, desperately wanting to cry. It wasn't just this day, this empty hallway while everyone was working. It was everything right now, the entire situation. She was lonely, so painfully lonely. There was no one around for her. All her friends were busy elsewhere, and her best friend wasn't even really her best friend anymore. The other people she'd considered her friends were impossible to hang around for long periods of time, even Gakupo, who hadn't changed one bit. That seemed to be the problem with him, though; his cheeriness made her feel terrible about herself, because she didn't remember how to be lighthearted and fun like that.

Her knees felt weak. She just wanted to sit here and not ever move again, to forget about everything that had happened. She wanted to have never yelled at Neru, for Ring to tease her like she always did, for Aoki to be squealing about Lily, for Iroha to want to play games and watch anime, for Gumi to have time for her, for Rion not to invade every single club session. She wanted Miki to be by her side.

_Stay by my side, always,_ she imagined herself telling Miki, and she imagined Miki smiling and agreeing. Rin wanted to cry now more than she ever had before. She wanted her best friend with her, even after everything she'd done. She wanted everything to be back to normal. She wanted everything the way it used to be.

"Rin."

It was only at the sound of that voice that Rin realized that she'd paused in the hallway, and she looked over her shoulder to see a boy walking toward her. It was Piko, she recognized, despite only having met him once before. Piko was a strange Vocaloid, and she was far from comfortable around him. There was something about him that she found threatening, menacing, and he absolutely terrified her.

"Hi," she said quietly, wanting to run away. She felt like a rabbit in head lights, wishing the bow on her head would flop down to make her even smaller. Maybe, if she was smaller, he wouldn't remember she was there and would just walk away and continue on his merry way.

"I want to check up on Miki," he told her, slowing to a stop before her. His green and blue eyes were ice cold, sending a shiver down her spine. They were hard as rocks, robotic. Sure, they were technically all robots, but he was different. It was like he'd been programmed not to have emotions, but she was sure he had them, that he hid them for whatever reason. "Where is she?"

"How should I know?" she replied weakly, trying to be indignant and frustrated but failing completely. It wasn't in her personality to act like that. She hadn't been programmed that way.

He simply stared at her and said, "It's either you, Neru, or Ring when she's talking, so one of you had to know, and the other two are in recording."

Rin didn't know how to not tell him, so she answered, "Rehearsal room four with Len. They're recording, though."

"It can wait," he stated, neglecting to thank her for the information. It was things like that. He wasn't like the rest of them, and Rin didn't like it. "I was fixing a frayed wire in her and did some alterations. I want to see what their affect has been."

Rin froze, feeling sick. Alterations? He could do that? Though she feared for the answer, Rin asked the Vocaloid, "What alterations?"

"Her personality," he replied easily, keeping his gaze on hers as her heart stuttered. Personality alterations? "She wasn't working properly, so I made a change to fix that. I want to see if it worked."

Rin sincerely thought she'd be sick. He'd altered Miki's personality? And now he was speaking about it so casually? How could he do that? Miki was Miki, not some toy for him to mess with when he was bored. Her fear of him kept her from yelling when she questioned sharply, "What did you do to her personality?"

He could see that she was getting wound up, so, he said in a voice that was less than comforting, "Relax. I didn't make any big changes. She's still Miki, after all, even if she is an idiot."

"What did you do to her?" Rin wondered once more, the arms she'd wrapped around herself tightening into a vice grip.

"Augmented her urgency," he replied. "So that she'll act on problems quickly instead of waiting for over a month like she did last time."

Rin couldn't stand it. The way he was talking about her best friend, like all her little faults were fine to tweak without her consent, was unacceptable. So, with no fear for herself, she dropped her arms to her sides and shouted, "You sicko! That's insane! You can't just _change_ Miki, even if it is something small! If you do that, she's not Miki anymore! That's terrible! I thought you were her friend!"

"I'm not." His response was blunt, emotionless. "I do like Miki, however. You should be grateful that I didn't make a greater change. I considered taking away her feelings for you, for example. That would make it a lot easier to work with her."

"Miki is my best friend! You can't just take that away from me!" Rin shouted, horrified by this Vocaloid. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at his terrifyingly blank gaze, and said, "That's completely inhumane! It's not human!"

Insensitively, he told her, "_We're_ not human, Rin. The rest of you may have forgotten about that, but I haven't. We weren't made to make friends, to fall in love, to be happy. Our creators were selfish. They wanted none of that for us. They only want us to sing. That's all we're meant to do." He looked away for the first time, turning to walk away. "You and your club members would do best to remember that. If your love life becomes more important than your singing, they'll take it away from you." He looked like he was going to walk away, but he looked back at her one last time with his parting words. "I used to be in love with Miki, Rin. She was in my every thought, my every breath, the only thing I cared about." Then, he looked away again and began to walk. "Now I can't even remember what being in love feels like. I don't remember what anything feels like."

Rin stood there, frozen to her spot. What did that mean?


	12. Can You Forgive Me?

Operation Twelve

Can You Forgive Me?

"What the hell?" Len breathed, speaking aloud exactly what Miki was thinking the moment she heard Rin yelling outside the recording room that she and Len were filming in. He didn't make any move to find out what was going on, though, so Miki did.

Outside the room, Rin was grabbing on to Piko's arm as he absently stared at her. She was attempting to drag him backward, but, although he didn't resist, her efforts had no effect. He stared at her patiently, waiting for her to give up as she continued yelling at him.

"Stay the hell away from her, you freak!" she shouted, glaring daggers at him. Miki blanched. Freak? Rin was usually a sweet girl; what would bring her to talk to Piko like that? "I'll never let you near her again! I don't care if they screwed you over! That doesn't give you license to mess her up, too!"

"I'm not doing anything that will hurt her, Rin," he stated. Miki shuddered, hating the sound of Rin's name in that icy tone. "Besides, she's different. It's not like I'd do it to any of you Vocaloids."

"She's a Vocaloid, too, Piko!" Rin argued, looking angrier than Miki was used to seeing. "You can't just violate her basic rights! You're the reason she's been acting funny, and you made her hurt Iroha! You're a creep, a disgrace, a monster!"

"Rin," Miki interrupted irritably, shimmers of anger sparking inside her. She loved Rin, but Piko was still her friend, and there was no way she was going to just sit back and listen to Rin talk to him like that. Piko and Rin both froze and looked at her, having failed to notice her before. "What's going on here?"

"I think Piko screwed with your system while I was out." That was a different voice, so the three Vocaloids turned their gaze to where Gumi had been walking down the hallway. The greenette had a light smile on her face, twirling a wrench in her free hand as Rion clung to her other one. "Sorry, Miki. I should have known better than to leave him alone with you."

Miki stared witheringly at Rion, wishing the girl gone. Rion flinched and clung tighter to Gumi, clearly sensing that she was no part of this conversation and that she wasn't wanted by anyone other than Gumi. Gumi wanting her here was questionable at that. Then, Miki asked Piko, "What did you do?"

"You were being an idiot about Rin," he informed her tastelessly, "so I just made some alterations to be sure that it wouldn't work out."

"You broke up our friendship for something stupid like that?" Rin exclaimed in pure outrage. Miki couldn't meet Rin's eyes; the guilt was too consuming. It was more than a friendship he'd been trying to break up.

"He was jealous, Rin," Gumi informed her, stalking over to Piko with her attachment in hot pursuit. "You'll have to forgive him just this once, for my sake."

Rin had an oddly skeptical expression playing, however, and she remarked, "That's a lie. Piko can't be jealous. He told me so."

Gumi placed her wrench in Piko's free hand as he stared coldly at her. She smiled, a trace of vindictiveness in her gaze, and said, "That might have been true once, but he's a liar, Rin. I wouldn't believe half of what he says."

"While it's true that the alterations may have indirectly affected Iroha," Piko said slowly, continuing to stare at Gumi but speaking instead to Rin, "what she said to Neru after Valentine's Day can't be blamed on me. That was before I did some work on her system."

Miki felt her heart constrict. Rin knew about that? However, Rin's gaze was determined as she stated, "That doesn't matter. Miki is Miki. She thought it was best for me, or something like that, and she'd never say something like that without a good reason. Miki is my best friend."

Miki could have sworn that Piko looked annoyed when he told her, "You may think I'm cruel for altering her, Rin, but I was just trying to shield her from your cruelty."

Rin flinched and snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He was looking at the blonde girl now and replied, "Why don't you ask Ring?"

"What's going on here?" Miki snapped, tired of being ignored. None of this made any sense. What alterations? How were Rin and Piko even together right now? What had Piko done while Gumi had left him unsupervised during Miki's system upgrade?

Gumi smiled at Miki and said, "I just need to take you in for some work. Piko made a mistake, and I will take responsibility as his senior and repair you."

"Repair me?" Miki echoed in disbelief. "I'm not broken."

"Is that so?" Gumi questioned. "Then tell me, Miki, how do you feel about Iroha?"

"I hate her." The response came so quickly that Miki was shocked, but the shock grew even greater when she realized that the words rang true.

"And you really think you're not broken?" Gumi questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Piko made some small alterations, but he didn't keep in mind that that would leave you unbalanced. If I don't fix you, you may become what's known as a 'yandere'. Your choices are too rash and impulsive now, running on negative emotions. As I said, he made a mistake, so I'll restore you to your former self."

Miki found herself shaking with rage. She hated the way Gumi had put it. Through gritted teeth, she questioned, "So if he hadn't made a mistake and had made me balanced, instead, you wouldn't have done anything?"

"Of course not," Gumi insisted casually. "Piko shouldn't have done it in the first place. And, in any case, I still have an ongoing bet with Iroha about who you'll end up with, and it won't work out if you've been changed."

"She's fine the way she is now, Gumi," Piko insisted.

"Shut up, you freak!" Rin shouted, glaring daggers at him. "You can't just play with other people's emotions just because you don't have any!" Before Miki could properly react to Rin's absurd words, she met the blue-eyed girl's gaze. Her heart raced when she saw the apology forming on the girl's lips. "I'm so sorry, Miki! If I had known, I wouldn't have been so mean to you! I love you, Miki! You're my absolute best friend, and, even if you hate me now, I'll always love you, whether you're messed up or not! I know you'd never be so terrible to Neru or Iroha without a good reason, so do you think . . ." Her gaze fell, struggling with the right words and the right emotions, and then she looked up again with a determined look and wondered, "Do you think you could forgive me for not believing in you?"

Miki just stared at her for a moment, then, slowly, she smiled, and, softly, she said, "I could never hate you, Rin, and I'll forgive you for anything and everything." Even knowing that Rin wouldn't hear the words the way Miki wanted her to, Miki had to say, "I love you with all my heart, Rin, so please have faith in me."

"I'll see you tomorrow at club then?" Rin wondered with a tentative smile.

"We should be done by then," Gumi agreed. "Why don't you and Len go sing another duet while I work with Miki?"

Rin looked to Miki for an answer, so Miki smiled and said, "Go sing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rin nodded and looked to Gumi, completely serious as she commanded, "Don't let Piko anywhere near her."

Rion let out a squeak of shock as Gumi shook her off and shoved her toward Piko. The third generation Vocaloid looked like a deer in headlights, gazing desperately at Gumi. Miki couldn't help but feel bad for her as Gumi said, "Keep him busy for me, would you? Cover that song Len and I sang a while back, _Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life._ I'm sure he won't mind."

"G-Gumi," Rion whimpered. She wasn't as brave as she seemed, then.

"Sheesh, calm down," Gumi chided, a hint of a scowl on her face. "You're just singing. Besides, you're just a Vocaloid. He has no interest in altering you, so you're fine."

_I'm a Vocaloid, too,_ Miki thought, again dwelling on the unfairness of it all as she exchanged a final glance and smile with Rin before they both disappeared for the rest of the day, meeting again the next day in the club room.

. . .

"Okay, everyone, any new prank ideas?" Neru questioned, more irritable than usual. Apparently, Miki hadn't been the only one who couldn't make it to the club yesterday. Everyone had missed the session, aside from the leader herself, and, even today, Iroha and Aoki were both missing. When she was met with silence, her scowl deepened, and she sighed, glowering at the wall. "You're all useless. Why do you even bother coming?"

Raising her hand, Ring remarked, "I come to see Rin."

Rin bit back a giggle as Miki glared at the girl. Ring smirked at both of them as Neru cast her a vicious glare. Rin placed her hand on Miki's, which the girl had rested on her own lap. Miki looked to her and softened a little, knowing that Rin was trying to tell her not to get worked up. When Miki looked back to Ring, she saw that the girl had looked away, hurt in her gaze. Miki felt guilty for a moment, but she had to remember that Ring was her rival.

"Very funny, Ring," Neru deadpanned. She looked to Rion then and wondered, "What about you, newbie? Any ideas what we could do to screw with Miku?"

"Actually, I'm just here for Gumi," the girl said, smiling from ear to ear. The uncertainty she'd shown the previous day was completely gone now.

"That's just great," sighed Neru. Then, hopefully, she looked to Rin and asked, "What about you, Rin? Any ideas?"

Miki could see that Rin really wanted to please Neru, but it was obvious that she didn't have any ideas. However, before Miki could interrupt and give a plan of her own, Iroha made an entrance with a loud announcement.

"Tone Rion, I'm challenging you to a battle!" she shouted, her eyes flaming with passion as she pointed at the girl.

Rion tilted her head to the side in an innocent gesture, both her arms still wrapped around one of Gumi's, and wondered, "What for?"

Iroha's gaze flashed to Gumi for a moment, her face going bright red, and she stammered, "B-because, I don't think you have any right to be in our club! So, if I win, you have to leave!"

"No way!" Rion whined, pouting as she tightened her grip on Gumi. "That's stupid! Gumi and I are dating, so I want to spend lots of time with her!"

"You're the one that's stupid!" Iroha argued. "That has nothing to do with this club! Have you even thought up a single prank?"

"Doesn't matter," Rion said simply, sticking her nose in the air.

Miki looked to Rin, who was captivated by the scene before her, her hand still covering Miki's. Miki cast her gaze around the room, to Neru's look of disinterest, to Ring's entertained expression, and to Gumi's smirk, and realized that there was something she could do now to make it up to Iroha. She lifted her hand in the air and said, "I support Iroha's request."

Rin smiled, her eyes beaming as she looked to Miki and then to Iroha, and raised her hand, also saying, "I support it, as well!"

Ring just barely lifted her hand and commented, "Yeah, I'll go for it, too. Seems like it will be fun to watch."

"Fine," sighed Neru from her throne as she flipped her phone open to text whoever it was she was always on with. "We'll do it tomorrow. Sing-off. I'll be the judge. You both need an original song for me."

"Wait, we only get one day?" Rion questioned in disbelief.

"What, are you scared?" Iroha taunted, smirking.

Rion stood up and pouted, throwing her fits to her sides and shouting, "Of course not! I'll beat you for sure!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Iroha said with a smile. To Neru, she said, "I'm cutting out early to practice, Neru. See you then."

"Cutting out early?" Gumi questioned with a smirk. "You just got here."

Iroha stared at Gumi for a moment, looking like she wanted to say something, but then she simply turned and left. Well, at least tomorrow promised to be exciting.


	13. Can I Sing My Feelings for You?

**Author's Note: Yes, these are actual Rion and Iroha songs. You can find them on YT.**

Operation Thirteen

Can I Sing My Feelings for You?

"Drama's unfolding, huh?" Ring remarked, leaning against the backs of Rin's and Miki's seats. Rin looked up at her with a smile, glad that Ring seemed to be back to normal. She'd been pretty worried about the other girl 's odd behaviour lately. Ring smirked at Miki and wondered, "Hey, how 'bout we battle it off, too?"

Miki's only response was a scowl and the words, "Come talk to me when you have an original song. Demos aren't eligible."

Ring laughed at that, her eyes sparkling with mirth, and wondered, "What, are you worried you're going to lose?"

Miki looked away, her nose in the air, and replied, "No, but I'd like to beat you fair and square, which I won't be able to do until you get something more than a demo or a cover out there."

"You should challenge me with _You Are Censored_." Ring continued as though Miki hadn't spoken, frustrating the cherry-haired girl and making Rin stifle a giggle. "You looked pretty cute in that Gothic Lolita outfit. You should totally wear it to the competition." Then, wrapping her arms around Rin, Ring purred, "You'd look cutest in Gothic Lolita clothing, of course, Rin."

Rin giggled and wondered, "What do you and Miki even have to battle about, anyway, Ring? I don't think Neru will authorize a battle just for fun."

"Well, Neru would have to compete against us, too, of course!" Ring reasoned. Rin's cheeks went bright red at that, and she wondered what in the world Ring was thinking, but Ring was already smirking and pulling away. "Well, club's over, and I've got some bugs to work out, so I'll see you later." Waggling her fingers in farewell as she headed toward the door, she added, "You'd better get practicing if you want to beat me, Miki."

"We're not having a battle," Miki called after Ring, but the Vocaloid was gone, so Miki sighed and asked Rin, "What do you see in her, Rin?"

"She's fun," Rin laughed, glad that Miki was back to normal, too. While Rin still hadn't gotten over Miki sending Neru away before, she hadn't had the proper time to bring it up, so she had to act like it had never happened. She had too much to think about right now, anyway. Ring's words were still echoing in her head.

"Yeah, about as much fun as a frayed wire," Miki snorted, but Rin wasn't really listening anymore.

"_Your obliviousness is unintentionally cruel sometimes, you know, Rin?"_

After a moment, Rin quietly asked Miki, "Hey, Miki, do you think I'm cruel?" Miki jumped at the accusation, clearly startled, but Rin was suddenly afraid to hear the answer, so she smiled and laughed, saying, "Just kidding! C'mon, let's go check up on Iroha and cheer her on."

Miki had spotted Gumi leaving, just as Rin had, so the two exchanged a glance. Rin knew that Miki was just as curious as she was about where Gumi was going to go, so they stood and exited the room. Neru had already vanished, so they were the last two left. They looked both ways to find Gumi, spotting her headed toward Rion's room. Rin frowned a little. Well, Gumi was dating Rion, after all, but it would have been nice if she had gone to see Iroha, instead. In any case, Miki and Rin headed off to visit their tsundere friend and cheer her on for tomorrow's competition.

. . .

"Okay, guys, we're wasting more club time the more we spend doing this, so let's get it started," Neru ordered from her throne once everyone had gathered in the club room. Iroha's expression held a faintly wavering confidence, whereas Rion, clinging to Gumi's arm, looked defeated already as she stared at Gumi, who was busy checking something on her smartphone. Ring had managed to drag Aoki to the club, sitting Aoki beside Rin and herself a couple seats from Rin. Miki was sitting up eagerly next to Rin. Rin knew she was trying to make up for her earlier actions by helping Iroha out, so she had something riding on this contest, as well.

"I vote the Hello Kitty otaku goes first," Ring suggested, smirking at Iroha as the girl glared angrily at her from her seat beside the blue-haired girl.

"I'm not an otaku, or a tsundere," Iroha muttered, standing up all the same. Rin had high hopes for the girl. She loved the song Iroha had chosen. Iroha had said that the song portrayed her feelings toward the person she loved and hoped her feelings would come through with this song.

"Never accused you of the last one," Ring chuckled, smirking to Rin to see if the girl would share in her amusement. Rin offered a smile, but she was far too excited for anything more than that.

"Okay, let's go," Neru commanded.

"The song I'll be performing is called _The Liar's Love,_" announced Iroha, her eyes set in fierce determination. A moment later, the music started.

Iroha kept her eyes delicately shut as the music played for a few moments before she opened her yellow eyes and began to sing, resting her eyes on Gumi for a moment before her resolve seemed to waver and she looked to Rin instead. Rin smiled reassuringly, cheering the girl on, and Miki gave her a thumbs up.

"_The voice stirs my heart  
><em>_Those fragile fingers, can I touch them?  
><em>_I become so afraid, I can't even take a single step  
><em>_I just look at you and let out a sigh."_

Iroha's voice ran through the air, so much deeper and more realistic than Rin's own. It was hard not to be jealous when she was listening to the girl's passionate singing, even more so when she saw in those yellow eyes an emotion that shouldn't have been directed at her. Those eyes were meant for Gumi.

"_I searched for an excuse again today  
><em>_Those beautiful eyes, I feel like they could see right through me."_

Her nervousness was showing a little now, so her eyes flitted to Ring for reassurance. Ring's hand lifted from her lap at this point, though, and, with a playful smile, she pointed toward Gumi. Iroha's face went bright red as she continued singing, but Ring wouldn't give up, so Iroha's singing slowly directed itself to the proper recipient. Gumi's eyes were only on Iroha now, her phone forgotten. She was smiling her usual knowing smile, the one she always wore around Iroha. Rion was staring at her feet, that same feeling of hopelessness Rin had noted earlier still in her eyes.

Iroha's eyes closed for the next part, and her emotions flowed fully into her song. Rin wondered if she'd ever be able to sing to Neru that way, to put her heart on the line like that. How in the world could Iroha do this?

"_Even if it hurts, it doesn't  
><em>_The liar says with a smile  
><em>_Let me believe this as long as I can…"_

She sang her last few lines with her eyes open, staring only at Gumi, before she closed them once more to sing a few final notes, bopping back and forth with the music all the while until it drifted into only music, and, eventually, silence. It was Ring who clapped first, and the others joined in, even Rion. Iroha was panting, staring fully at Gumi, so Rin sent Ring a grateful smile on her behalf.

"Okay, Rion, your turn," Neru ordered.

"Okay," Rion mumbled, standing and releasing Gumi. She glanced at Iroha, who started ferociously at her, before glancing at the floor again and brushing past Iroha. "It's called _Stop, Time._" Iroha took her seat, and the music began to play for Rion.

Rion's song was more mournful, Rin noticed immediately, and she felt a heavy weight on her heart as she saw Rion sing with her eyes shut. Rin could tell immediately that those words truly represented her heart, so she closed her own eyes to listen closely.

"_Can you stay with your eyes shut?  
><em>_Time keeps flowing, doesn't it?"_

Rin wanted to sing. Just like Rion and Iroha, she wanted to sing a song for the person she loved, a song that could truly express how she felt about Neru. Maybe that was what it would take to get Neru to really notice her. Maybe, then, the tsundere would confess to having had feelings for her all along.

"_I started to run without an umbrella, but  
><em>_I can't hide the fact that my tears are streaming down my cheeks, mixed with the rain."_

Did she have a song in her repertoire that represented her feelings for Neru? She had to, surely. If she spent the night looking through her records, she was sure she'd find one. Her feelings for Neru had to exist in one of her songs. Then, she would sing to Neru, and, hopefully, her feelings would come across.

"_Some petals scattering onto my palms  
><em>_Floating and fluttering, I accept them softly  
><em>_A small happiness is spreading  
><em>_For me to lose it  
><em>_Stop, time."_

The music played for a bit longer before Rion open her eyes for the first time, staring at Gumi with such lost, hopeless emotions, and sang one last line.

"_For it not to overflow  
><em>_Stop, time."_

Once the music came to a halt, Rin was the first to clap. Rion's emotions were too powerful. Miki cast her an inquisitive glance before starting to clap herself, and the rest of the group joined in. Iroha didn't clap, however, even though Rion had clapped for her. Instead, she shoved her chair back in the process of standing up and stomped over to Rion, coming up beside her and glaring up at Neru.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Iroha questioned to club leader. "Who won? Is she staying or going?"

Neru looked bored already, so she replied casually, "She can stay. Her performance was better."

"What?" Iroha exclaimed in disbelief. Rin had expected Rion to be thrilled, but she didn't seem to be. Rion's back was to her, so she couldn't see her expression, but shouldn't Rion have run over to Gumi and cried out in joy or something? "You suck, Neru! You're an awful judge of talent!"

"You asked for my judgment, and I gave it," Neru retorted, glaring at the Vocaloid. "Rion's performance just had something yours lacked."

"Tch." Iroha's determination seemed to grow even fiercer from these words, though, and she glared at Rion, who didn't react whatsoever, then at Gumi, who remained indifferent. Then, she declared, "I haven't lost to you yet, Rion, and I don't plan to!"

"Okay," Rion mumbled in response, and it was clear that her heart wasn't in this. Then, she apologized to Neru, "I stayed up too late last night. I need to go rest. I'm not feeling well."

"Want me to call for Piko?" Aoki asked, genuinely concerned.

Rion shook her head and admitted, "That guy gives me the creeps. I'll be fine on my own."

Gumi had stood from her seat now, and she came up to Rion's side and told her, "You're not going alone, Rion. I'll come with you. We're dating, aren't we?"

Rin saw the change in Rion, that little glimmer of brightness that expelled some of her darkness. She looked up at Gumi and wondered, "Really?"

"Of course," Gumi stated. "I thought that was what you said."

Rion smiled, her hopelessness vanishing, and she chirped, "Right! Let's go, then!"

"I'll come, too," Aoki offered, getting up from her seat to follow Gumi and Rion out of the room. Rin tilted her head curiously. Since when were Rion and Aoki friends?

Ring replied to that, seeing her questioning gaze. "Whenever Gumi's busy recording, Rion goes to Aoki's room. Neither of them are in as much demand as Gumi with all her new releases."

"I see," Rin mumbled, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard Iroha begin to shout.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!" Iroha shouted up to the ceiling. "Gumi, you idiot!"

"Geez, Iroha," Neru hissed, sticking her fingers in her ears to block out the sound. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"You suck, Neru!" Iroha exclaimed, pointing at Neru and keeping her body extremely stiff to hold back the tears Rin saw in her eyes. "You're just so stupid! I hate you!"

Rin was about to jump and defend her beloved Neru, but both her hands were grabbed by others, Miki on her left and Ring on her right. Seething with frustration, she glanced between the two of them, and they both gazed steadily at her and shook their heads. Rin resisted the urge to leap to Neru's defense as Iroha began to unload all her stress, wishing she could say something but knowing that she had to put herself on Iroha's side this time. Once Iroha was done, the kittyler ran out of the room, shouting that she was going to sing a better song next time that Neru would love and that she'd regret what she'd done. Then, Ring tugged Miki outside, leaving Rin and Neru alone as Rin tried to figure out how to heal Neru's wounded pride.

**Author's Note: When it's six in the morning and you're still awake, why bother going to sleep? I wrote all night long and then noticed the morning light coming in my window when I finished editing this. Also, it's not gonna change the end pairings, but, I'm curious. Who would you rather with Gumi, Rion or Iroha?**


	14. Are You Sick of Me Already?

**Author's Note: Iroha's talking about the Miku Formula because she's annoyed, so please don't come after me about why or why not this is a case of the Miku Formula. And if you don't know what the Miku formula is, **_**go google it.**_

Operation Fourteen

Are You Sick of Me Already?

"Just watch where you're walking in the future, got it, you stupid loli?"

"Like I care what you call me, you freaking Barbie doll! And what's with the cat ears, anyway? I was considering letting it slide, but you can't just go and steal what I'm known for, jerk! At least Mew doesn't obsess over cats when I'm around! Show some respect for your seniors!"

Following a derisive snort came the cool response of, "I don't think you're anyone's senior here, you lolita. Even that Yuki kid seems older than you. At least she doesn't go sporting Hello Kitty crap."

Miki and Miku poked their heads out of Miku's room at the sound of Iroha arguing with a newer Vocaloid. Iroha was already fuming. Miki sighed. As though Iroha's fuse wasn't short enough on any other day, the new Vocaloid had decided to irritate the kittyler the same day she'd lost to Rion. Rin had gone off with Len to record _Lycieratia_, another duet between the two, so Miki had gone to visit Miku once the club's activities had been disbanded.

"Ugh, I don't like that girl," Miku whispered to Miki in barely withheld disgust as she gazed out toward the cat-eared Vocaloids. "She's totally rude. I was in charge of showing her around and all that jazz, and she mouthed off to me the entire time. She had the nerve to call me a lolita, too, just because I wear pigtails. I bet she has a secret lolicon or something."

"I haven't met her yet, and it looks like I shouldn't really want to," Miki breathed, wrinkling her nose in distaste. The way the new Vocaloid gazed so disdainfully down on Iroha promised that she would be difficult to get along with. "What's her name, anyway?"

"Seeu. She's Korean."

"Originals tend to be smug." With that aside, Miki wondered, "So, should we go help Iroha or something?"

Miku raised her hands in surrender and turned her back on Miki to reenter the bedroom. "It's your funeral if you do, but I'm staying as far from that Vocaloid as I can get."

"There's already a fan pairing of you two," came Ring from Miku's bed. Miki sighed and followed Miku back into the room, knowing better than to pick a fight with someone she knew she couldn't win against. After club activities had been dismissed, Ring had followed Miki, saying that she wanted to spend some more time with Rin. If she hung around Miki, Ring had reasoned, Rin would come find them once she was done with Neru. Miki hadn't been in the mood to argue, and she'd thought that she would have scared Ring off when she entered Miku's bedroom, but, apparently, Ring was very adaptable and didn't have much loyalty to the club. "I think you'd be cute together."

"No way!" Miku exclaimed, disgusted by the suggestion. Miki withheld a laugh, wondering if Iroha and Seeu had heard the diva from outside. Regaining her cool, Miku closed her eyes and lifted her chin a little higher as she turned her gaze elsewhere. "Besides, there's already someone I like, and she's the only one I'm going to want for a long time."

Ring's eyes glimmered in amusement as she looked to Miki, probably to ask if Miki knew who she was talking about, but Miki still hadn't gotten an answer out of her friend. "And who is that, Miku?"

Miku's response was a snort, and she stated, "You are two of the last people I should be telling."

"Don't lump me into the same group as _her_," Miki requested, eyeing Ring distastefully. While Gumi might have gotten her programming back to normal, Miki had decided after everything that she had to be more honest if she ever wanted to win Rin's heart. Being honest about disliking Ring was part of that. Well, it wasn't quite that she disliked Ring, but Ring was her rival, and she had to treat her as such.

"Boo, how cruel," Ring said, looking back down to her PSP. "And here you were so nice back on Valentine's Day. If I confess and get my heart broken, will you be nice to me again?"

"At least you've submitted to the fact that you'd get rejected," Miki retorted.

"You're so mean, Miki," Miku interjected, sitting in front of her computer again. "What are you going to do when somebody comes up with a duet for you and Ring, huh? Refuse? That's sure to piss Piko off."

"Screw Piko," Miki replied, taking a seat on the bed, as far from Ring as she possibly could in that restricted area. Ring looked up from her game when she felt the bed shift and took a moment to switch her earbud from her left ear to the right. "I'm not like Mizki and Yuuma. I refuse to just go along with everything he says."

"I think you should feel honoured. You're a special Vocaloid, after all. Heck, I'm the world's number one diva, and even I feel jealous."

"It's hard to feel honoured when it requires you to allow Piko to do whatever he wants to your programming." She sighed and leaned against the wall. Ring looked up and cast her a questioning look, patting the blankets beside her as though wondering if Miki wanted to lean against the headboard. Miki glared at her rival, who simply shrugged and returned to her game. "It was better before he got all screwed up. Apparently he did something to piss off the big guy upstairs."

"I heard that rumour," Miku informed her, spinning on her swivel chair as she waited for a file to download. "No one's ever gotten more than that out of him or Gumi, though. I assumed that you or Mizki or Yuuma might now, but it looks like I was wrong, huh?"

"Yep. We're all out of the loop." She cringed at the sound of Iroha's voice still yelling outside of the room and wondered, "Geez, can't one of them just back off?"

Miku glared outside and agreed, "It's really annoying. I hope it's that Seeu character that backs off. She's a headache, and she thinks she's all that just because she can sing in Korean. That design's way too cute for her."

Ring had raised a hand, eyes still glued to her screen as the other hand continued pressing a single button. Miki was beginning to wonder what sort of game she was playing. "I vote Miku's tsundere for Seeu."

Miki couldn't help it; she broke into laughter as Miku shouted, "You're both disgusting! Get out of my room!"

. . .

"So annoying," Iroha muttered as she entered the clubroom, being the last to arrive that day. Neru watched her irritably as the girl plunked into a seat beside Ring. Ring was still playing whatever she'd been playing yesterday, but she paused to grin at the disgruntled kittyler. "Stupid cat girl. Copycat. Follows the friggin Miku Formula to a T and then steals my signature cat style. Mew was one thing, but at least she's all apologetic and stuff, but that damn Korean's a friggin brat."

"Calm yourself, Iroha," Ring soothed, lifting off Iroha's helmet to ruffle the hair atop her head. The pinkette glared at her. "We're in public."

Iroha glanced around the room, and Miki offered her a smile. Iroha's gaze didn't last long on her, however, as she quickly noticed Rion. Her eyes narrowed, and she said, "I think my mood just got worse."

Rion pouted and argued, "I earned my right to be here, Iroha. I never did anything to you. I don't understand why you hate me so much."

Iroha looked away and said stubbornly, "I told you, it's not over yet. I'll beat you."

Rion sighed, admitting defeat, and looked to Neru. "I came up with an idea for something we could do to Miku if no one else has any ideas."

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Neru cheered. "Take a look, everyone! _This_ is what an active club member should be doing!"

"I actually have one, too," Aoki offered quietly. All eyes fell on her in shock, seeing as Aoki had never once proposed a plan before. Aoki looked down in embarrassment and shamefully admitted, "Well, really, it was a plan for Lily after she broke up with me, but it'll work just as well on Miku."

"Aoki!" Rin exclaimed in concern, jumping from her seat and running toward her friend to wrap her arms around her in consolation. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine," Aoki replied, but the crack in her voice made it obvious that it wasn't. "It's no big deal. It's not like we were dating for a long time, anyway. Rion's been with me, anyway, so it's not like I've been alone."

"Poor Aoki," Rin said anyway, continuing to hug Aoki. Miki felt a tinge of jealousy, but it was swiftly overcome by sympathy for the heartbroken girl.

"So, my prank?" Aoki wondered, trying to put on a brave face as she gently pushed Rin away, smiling gratefully.

"Go on," Neru invited. Then, she looked to Rin and wondered, "Unless the second in command has one of her own?"

Rin looked to Miki, wondering if Miki had figured one out that Rin could borrow, but Miki shook her head. Actually, she had quite a few on the backburner, but she's vowed to be more honest with herself, so she couldn't support Rin's going after Neru. She'd have to slowly convince Rin not to be in love with Neru and to be in love with Miki instead. So, Rin replied to Neru, "I'm sorry. I've been caught up recording."

"Whatever," Neru said, waving her hand to dispel the conversation. She smiled kindly at Rin and said, "You'll think of something good, soon, I'm sure. Even better than whatever you did on Valentine's Day."

Miki saw the guilt in Rin's gaze as she returned to her seat. Miki still had no idea what had happened between Miku and Rin on Valentine's Day, but neither of them would tell her, and no one else seemed to have the slightest clue.

"I got the idea when I was watching some anime," Aoki piped up when Neru looked to her to continue. "It's pretty basic, really. We just gotta get some gunk in her hair, then she'll be forced to cut off those twintails of hers, and she'll look just like Mikuo. Whataya think?"

Miki looked to Neru, startled to see anger in the leader's gaze. Still, keeping her cool, Neru said, "We're not doing that. Rion, what's your plan?"

"Wait, what?" Iroha snapped, drawing everyone's attention. "What the hell is wrong with her plan?"

"I just don't want to do it," Neru replied arrogantly. "And I'm the club leader, so my word is law."

"This is ridiculous!" Iroha argued. "Aoki's plan is actually pretty good, and it has long-term effects! What better way to screw with Miku?"

Neru scowled at the kittyler and remarked, "You've gotten really noisy lately, Iroha. If you don't like the way this club is run, then leave."

Iroha stood up in an instant and stared at Neru. Seeing that neither would waver, she submitted to glancing at Rion and Gumi. Then, she muttered, "Whatever. I don't really have a reason to be here anymore, anyway." Then, she wheeled on the door, her ponytail swinging behind her, and left.

**Author's Note: Just to be clear, I don't hate Seeu. I actually like her voice and design quite a lot. Iroha doesn't get along particularly well with other aggressive characters, though, if you can't tell (ie Neru, Rion, Ring). If you have the chance, please leave a review! I really appreciate it when I get feedback for my work! Also, the Iroha/Gumi/Rion arc will be over soon, just so you know. Guess whose arc is next?**


	15. Why Can't I Say It?

Operation Fifteen

Why Can't I Say It?

"Has Iroha always been this mean?" Rion wondered with a pout on her lips as she watched Iroha's escape. Rin looked to the girl the moe-loid was clinging onto rather than Rion herself, though. She was more worried about Gumi's reaction, but Gumi didn't seem to have any opinion on the current situation. It bothered Rin how many similarities she was beginning to notice between Gumi and that horrible Piko, but it was no doubt that the silver-haired boy would rub off on her considering the amount of time the two spent together.

"Iroha's not the one who's being mean here," Ring stated casually, leaning back in her chair with a disinterest similar to Gumi's. Rin wished they'd show more affection toward Iroha. She'd been a fellow club member for the longest time now and Gumi's possible love interest for even longer than that.

Neru's eyes sparked with a challenge as she growled to Ring, "Are you saying I'm at fault here?"

"Well, you are for rejecting a perfectly valid plan," Ring pointed out, and Aoki's cheeks flushed red as Neru's glare flickered to her for a moment before returning to Ring despite the bluette's lack of attempt to even glance at the club leader. "I didn't mean you, though."

"Who, then?" Rin dared to ask, her curiosity getting the better of her. She knew this could easily lead to a fight, and she knew it was probably wiser to ask Ring to be quiet so that no one else fought, but she couldn't see Ring as pinning Rion as someone cruel. Rion didn't intend to hurt anyone, after all. The Vocaloid didn't even realize that Iroha and Gumi were meant to be together.

"Gumi, obviously."

She said it so nonchalantly that Rin flinched. It was too blunt. Couldn't she have sugar-coated it a little? Rin looked to Gumi to see the greenette's reaction and was startled to see a grim smile on Gumi's face.

"All's fair in love and war," was all she responded, causing Rion's face to contort in concerned confusion.

"Gumi?" the girl asked tentatively, gently tugging on Gumi's sleeve, but Gumi seemed to have lost all capability of looking at girlfriend and kept her eyes now glued to her Blackberry instead.

Rin looked to Miki as she felt the girl stir beside her. At Rin's inquisitive gaze, Miki murmured, "I'm going to go catch up to Iroha and see if she's okay."

Rin stopped her though, grabbing onto her friend's sleeve and shaking her head. Miki looked at her in confusion, and Rin struggled to find the words she desired. _You can't go,_ she wanted to say. _Not after what happened when Piko screwed with your system. Iroha thinks you hate her, so seeing you will just make her sadder and she'll run away from you._

"I'll go do it," was all Rin said in the end. It wasn't Miki's fault that she and Iroha were fighting, and Rin didn't want to remind her of that happening, at least not now. Not only that, Iroha had another matter at hand to deal with. Miki and Iroha could sort things out later.

Miki looking at her with subdued confusion but allowed the blonde to take her place. Rin nodded a farewell to Neru, who stared heavily at her as she walked away. She knew Neru would be mad at her for leaving the club early once again, but, sometimes, friends were more important. Iroha needed her right now; Neru didn't.

It took quite a while to find Iroha considering she wasn't in any of her usual places. In fact, she wouldn't even have found her in the first place if it weren't for the odd fact that she could hear the sounds of a television playing from Ring's room, and, knowing that not only did Ring rarely watch television but she also was still in the clubroom, she decided to go check it out.

Iroha had curled herself up in Ring's sheets on top of the other Vocaloid's bed. Her eyes were teary as she gazed at the television, but her far-off gaze assured Rin that the kittyler wasn't paying any mind to the anime on the screen whatsoever. She'd left the door open just a crack, so she noticed the movement of it opening in the corner of her eye and perked up to look toward the opening. She sank a bit when she saw Rin. She must have been expecting the tenant to return.

"Hey," Iroha murmured tiredly, offering the faintest trace of a welcoming smile.

"Hi," Rin returned with a gentle smile of her own, softly closing the door behind her and stepping into Ring's room. Iroha turned her gaze back to the television, making it clear that she didn't want to talk, so Rin decided to take a seat beside her friend and quietly gaze around Ring's room. This room didn't hold any happy memories for Rin. She'd only been here once before, and she'd wound up upsetting Ring that one time.

_"I'll never be anything more than what I am right now, Rin, and I know that. I came to terms with that long ago."_

What had Ring meant by those words? What was she now? What did she want to be? Why wasn't she fighting for that?

She chased those thoughts away, though, because now wasn't the time for them. Instead, she pushed forward with Iroha. Yes, Iroha didn't want to talk, but that didn't change the fact that she needed to. She was hurt, heartbroken, and if she kept it all bottled inside, it would tear her to pieces.

"Iroha, about Rion and Gumi—"

Rin wasn't able to get any further, because Iroha cut her off there with a fake smile and said, "Hey, did you hear what Lily did?" Iroha scowled, a look of frustration on her face, and ranted, "She started going out with that Mew chick. Even though she knew that Aoki's totally into her. Didn't even have the heart to tell Aoki about it. She just showed up one day with Mew. All that time, she let Aoki love her. She let Aoki believe that, somewhere in her heart, Lily loved her too. Then she just pulled this random chick out of nowhere, without a word to Aoki, and tossed her aside. Isn't that just too cruel?" Iroha's voice broke unsteadily there, and Rin saw that Iroha's gaze was overcome with tears. Iroha forced a smirk on her face and looked to Rin, her friend's brows creasing in heartache as she saw the pain in Iroha's eyes. "Isn't that just way too cruel?" Her smile was breaking now. Her tears had begun to spring loose. "It's just too cruel, isn't it? Aoki loved her. Lily was supposed to love her, too." She wiped her arms roughly off her face to clear away new tears and make from for new ones, trying to keep that wavering smirk on her face. "She's so cruel, Rin. How could she do that?" She was hiccupping now, and her smile had all but vanished. "I _love_ her, Rin. Why doesn't she love me too?"

"Iroha," was all that Rin could manage to get out. She had no clue what to say or do, because nothing could make this better. She couldn't do anything for her friend as Iroha gave up on speaking and broke into sobs against Rin's chest. She pet her friend's back and held her close at the kittyler broke into pieces in her arms, but there was absolutely nothing she could do to help her. She'd never felt so completely useless before.

. . .

"No way, Amane and Nagisa would be a terrible couple!" Iroha was shouting at Rin in the hallways days later as they were making their way to kitchen to prepare more popcorn for their latest _Strawberry Panic!_ marathon.

"Shizuma is terrible for her, though," argued Rin, irritated by Iroha's insistence on only shipping canon couples. "Amane is so much kinder!"

"They don't even make sense together, Rin!" snapped Iroha, glaring at Rin. Sparks of rivalry were flaring in the air between them, as they always did when they two argued over pairings. "Shizuma and Nagisa are meant to be!"

"I personally like Tamao and Nagisa."

It wasn't one of the two that had said that, so Iroha and Rin paused in their walking, growing tense as Rion's tentative voice sounded from the path ahead of them. Rin gazed at Iroha worriedly after seeing the greenette that Rion was always attached to. Gumi's eyes were locked on her Blackberry, as usual, and Iroha's eyes had fallen to the floor.

Iroha gently grabbed Rin's hand and quietly murmured, "Let's go, Rin."

Rin looked to Gumi and Rion for a moment as Iroha began to lead her. However, she didn't have long to look back, because anger had sparked in Gumi's eyes and she lunged forward. Rin found herself being yanked out of Iroha's grasp. Instead, Gumi took her place, grabbing Iroha by the shoulders and forcing the other girl to look at her. Iroha glared viciously at Gumi, violent tears shining in her eyes, and snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're just going to run away? Don't I mean anything to you at all?" Gumi snapped in return, narrowing her eyes back at the kittyler.

"_You_ mean anything to _me_?" Iroha wondered incredulously, trying desperately to pull away from Gumi, but the other Vocaloid appeared to be much stronger than the coral-haired girl. "How about what _I_ mean to _you_? I was supposed to be the one you fell in love with! I was supposed to mean the most to you! I always thought that, someday, you'd give up and finally be with me! But, no, you didn't even try! You just jumped on the first Vocaloid to like you even a little! You're not fair, Gumi! I waited for you to tell me you loved me, or to say that you knew I loved you, but you never did! You're supposed to know me better than anyone! You're supposed to know that I can't say things out loud! You're supposed to know that I can't be straightforward! You're supposed to love _me_, not _her_!"

"If you really loved me, you'd be willing to tell me! You wouldn't shout at me when I'm nice to you, you wouldn't run away from me when I've done something you don't like! You wouldn't join some stupid club just to see if I'd join it too! You'd do your best to be honest with me if you loved me, but considering you never even said that word once to me before now, obviously, you don't!"

"That's unfair!" Iroha argued, her anger rising higher. "Why would I have to say it? You're the brave one! You're the one who's always ready to try something new or to make a mistake! I'm too scared, Gumi! I'm scared to tell you and have you reject me! I'm scared of you deciding it's not worth it!"

"Well you know what, Iroha? Maybe I didn't tell you because I was just as scared as you!" Iroha froze at that statement, and Gumi looked away, dissipating anger shining in her eyes. She released Iroha and turned her glare elsewhere, muttering, "Whatever, Iroha. I'm done."

Without another word, Gumi turned her back on Iroha and the two witnesses and began to walk away. Rin stayed absolutely frozen, unsure what to do in this situation. Iroha was still stuck where she was, staring at where Gumi had been seconds before, and Rion watched the greenette's back as Gumi walked briskly down the hallway, her expression damp with a subdued sadness, as though she'd been prepared for this day all along. It seemed as if nothing was ever going to change aside from Gumi's receding figure. Rin couldn't move an inch.

Then, Iroha made a dash for it. Rin watched in awe as Iroha gathered all the courage she possessed, grabbed Gumi from behind, and forced her to face her. Before Rin could fully comprehend what had just happened, Iroha had pushed her face up to Gumi's and forced a kiss on the other girl, reaching up on the tips of her toes, and then lowered herself slowly down. Finally, with a determined gaze locked on Gumi's shocked one, Iroha spoke the three words that had yet to be said between the two.

"I love you."


End file.
